Hard Times
by Corrupted Dreams
Summary: Letty and her cousine have gone through some hard times and meet the team, will the past come back to haunt them? (Bad at summary's) Letty/Dom, OFC/Leon,OFC/OFC
1. Profiles

New Characters: Jasmine, and Adrian.

* Profiles *

Name: Jasmine Jeanette Rodriguez

Age: 19

Hair: Wavy black hair, with purple highlights.

Body: Slim, and somewhat muscular.

Piercing: 2 on left ear, 3 on right.

Tattoos: " Thug Angel " written on lower back, and an Arabic design around navel.

Eyes: Light violet eyes.

Skin: Bronze.

Car: Dropped Royal Purple 92' Nissan skyline, with a painted thug looking girl on the hood, with black and blue flame decals going down the sides of the car. " Thug Angel " written on the sides, underlined by the flame decals. Chrome five star 17' rims, and purple neon lights under car.

Relation: Elizabeth's best friend, and Adrian's girlfriend.

Name: Adrian Andres Lopez

Age: 22

Hair: Black, has it in a fade.

Body: Medium build.

Piercing: I on each ear.

Tattoos: Huge cross on right arm.

Eyes: Dark Brown.

Skin: Tan.

Car: Dropped Black Supra, with a red dragon painted on the hood, and claw marks trailing down the side of car. Red neon lights under car. Chrome 17' rims.


	2. Life Goes Bad

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, and neva will, so plz don't sue.

* Chapter 1 *

** Jasmine's p.o.v. **

            Adrian was having another party tonight. His whole crew was there, and some other people from the races. We came in with his arm around my shoulders . " Shit ". I whispered as I saw Letty's pissed off face. 

" Tell these fucking people to get out of here! ". She screamed at Adrian. Adrian chuckled.

" Make me ". He said taking his arm off my shoulders. Letty huffed, and swung at him. Adrian ducked, and caught her arm, swinging it behind her, threatening to break it.

" Adrian please, lets just go dance ". I said my eyes growing wide. He let go of her and followed me. ' Big Head ' by Ms. Jade was playing. I started grinding against him, as I grabbed his chain, wrapping my fingers around the saint that hung from it.  Letty had disappeared. Letty was my cousin, and we lived in hell. I loved Adrian, but he was into so much shit, that I was afraid of losing him one day. Letty hated him. Her boyfriend was Adrian's best friend, and had died in a drive by shooting. Letty blamed it on Adrian. It was hard living in the ghettos of Queens. I wish I had gotten an education when I had the chance, it was too late now. I had found Adrian, and was afraid to leave him. 

** Letty's p.o.v. **

            I ran up to my room, trying to avoid all the happy couples. I opened my bedroom door to find a couple making out on my bed. 

" Get out! ". I screamed grabbing the female by her hair and throwing her out. The male followed with a frown on his face. I slammed the door locking it, and then threw myself onto the bed. Tears rolled down my face. I would be alone forever. No one could ever replace Ricky. It was Adrian's fault he was dead, if it wasn't for all the illegal deals he makes, then Ricky would still be alive.  Pain pierced my heart. We were going to get married this summer…I sobbed into my pillow, remembering all my happy memories with Ricky. I then heard a soft knock on my door. " Go away! ". I screamed. Who ever it was started picking the lock. I grew furious, but calmed down when I saw it was Jasmine.

" Hey chica ". Jasmine said sitting down next to me. She wiped away my tears and brought me into a hug. I pulled away softly. She saw my pain and frowned. " You'll find some one new, don't worry ". She said smiling faintly.

" I don't want some one new, I want Ricky! ". I screamed. Jasmine looked down, a few tears running down her face. Ricky was like family, he had a spot in everyone's heart. Adrian walked in, signaling for Jasmine to come with him. She smiled a good bye, and left. I walked into the bathroom, and got ready for a shower.

** Jasmine's p.o.v. **

            I followed Adrian into our room. He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me into a kiss. I responded and opened my mouth. His tongue snaked in desperately, and caught mine. I moaned into the kiss, and closed the door behind us. We fell on the bed, and I broke away. 

" What's wrong babe? ". Adrian asked confused. I sat up, leaning on my elbows. 

" Babe, is there any chance that you can give up all this illegal shit? ". I said in that hopeful tone.

" Your kiddin right? ". He asked chuckling.

" Baby I'm just scared to lose you ". I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. He placed a hand under my chin, and kissed me softly.

" You're not going to ". He said smiling. I pushed his hand away, and ran to Letty's room. " Jasmine! ". He called after me, but I didn't look back. 

*~*~*~*~*~

            I woke up in the floor next to Letty's bed. The sunlight was hitting my face. 

" Jasmine? ". Letty said as she woke up.

" Yea ". I said looking up.

" What are you doing here? ". She asked. 

" Fought with Adrian last night ". I explained.

" Did he hurt you!?! ". Letty screamed. 

" No, I just wanted him to give up all of this illegal shit ". I said sadly.

" Oh " She said nodding. 

" Common girls! ". I heard Adrian scream through the door. I frowned, and got up walking towards the door.

** Letty's p.o.v. **

            We met up with some friends at their house. We sat outside, Jasmine and I sitting on our cars, and the others talking in a group. I threw my head back enjoying the soft breeze. I started to hear a faint noise, but disregarded it. It became higher, I made out the noise as police sirens. " Fuck " I whispered. That could be for us, I didn't know, so much crap happened on this block, that I couldn't be sure. The police came closer, and I could see them heading our way.

" Jasmine, Letty, take your cars and get the fuck out of here! ". Adrian shouted. 

"  There is no fucking way I'm leaving you here Adrian! ". Jasmine screamed. Adrian rushed over to her, and shoved her into the car. I ran into mine.

** Jasmine's p.o.v. **

                   Adrian kissed me roughly, and then quickly broke away, starting the car for me. 

" Please, Adrian, come with me, I'm not leaving you here ". I shouted. He shook his head. 

" If I go with you, then they'll just follow, and I'm not letting them take you to jail ". He said, closing the door. I took a deep breath. He kissed me one more time, then ordered me to leave.  I followed his orders, and took off after Letty. I looked back as the cops grabbed him, and pushed him roughly up against the patrol car, hand cuffing him. Tears flowed out of my eyes. I knew this would happen one day, I knew it…my cell rung, and I picked it up. 

" Letty? ". I asked.

" Yea, where do we go? ". She asked.

" I don't know, they don't have shit on us except that we were somehow related to him, I say we go to L.A. for the time being ". She decided quickly. I wiped my eyes, and nodded.

" Ok ". I said holding back tears. 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

                   Hey all of you ppl! You may noe me from my other story " Held Back " Well, this is no way related to that story, so if you haven't read that one, then don't worry, you'll understand this one perfectly, This chapter might have been boring, but I promise it gets a lot better, so please review, and let me noe wut u think! Luv You All! Peace Out,

* Amanda *


	3. Hot Guy

Hey guys! I'm glad you all lyk the fic. I have changed some things in the ending in ch.1, so go check it out. Here is Ch.2, Enjoy!

~* Chapter 2 *~

** Jasmine's p.o.v. **

            I Fiddled with Adrian's chain the whole way to L.A. I couldn't believe he was gone…We had left his car in the garage, where it would stay for a while. I packed some stuff, and then took off with Letty to L.A. It was one hell of a long drive, we were now in a Holiday Inn. The only money we had was the money Adrian made from drug dealing. We had at least $30,000. It wouldn't last long though… We finally decided to go street racing tonight, all we had to find out was where they were held. 

" Hi, may I help you? ". A girl asked sweetly at the small café we were at. 

" Yea, we'll have 2 Corona's please ". Letty said smiling back. Wow, Letty was being nice. The girl brought us our Corona's, and we started planning our day.

** Letty's p.o.v. **

            Taking a small swig of my beer, my eyes landed on the hottest guy in the world. I almost choked on my beer.

" You ok? ". Jasmine asked chuckling as she saw what I was gawking at. I nodded, and came back to reality. I would never have a chance with him. The hot guy came out of his office, and walked over to the nice lady behind the counter with a bunch of papers in his hand.

" Mia I don't get this shit! ". He yelled in frustration. 

" Dom, I'll work these out, stay here until I came back ". The lady took the papers and locked herself inside the office. So his name was Dom…

" Hey ladies, my names Dom, need anything? ". He asked placing both his hands on the counter. 

" Ummm, actually yea, do you have any idea where they have street races here? ". I asked unsure whether I should ask this Dom person.

" You knew in town? ". He asked chuckling. Jasmine and I nodded. 

" Ok, well tonight's race is on 64th street at 10:00 ". He said writing it down on a piece of paper for us.

" Thanks ". I said greatfully, and shoved it in my pocket. His voice made me melt, it was so low and sexy. He smiled and went back to his business. 

" I think some one has a crush ". Jasmine said in a singsong voice. I glared at her and punched her playfully in the arm. 

" Hey, its true! ". Jasmine laughed. I grabbed her arm leading her out of the small café/grocery store.

" Thanks Dom! ". She yelled as we walked out.

" No prob. See you tonight! ". He shouted.

*~*~*~*~*~*

** Jasmine's p.o.v. **

            Letty was going crazy, she had no idea what to wear. I laughed as she once more tried on a top and threw it on the floor.

" Wanna look good for Dom huh?  ". I asked laughing. She glared at me, and threw a top at me. I started cracking up. I swear, if looks could kill, I would have been dead. She finally decided on a black leather mini skirt, and a translucent army top, with her dads' dog tags. She slipped on her combat boots, and let her hair go. 

" You look awesome Lett ". I said smiling.

" Same to you hun ". She said laughing. I had put on my black shorts, with a Sixers jersey, and my black Timberlands. I let my hair down, and put my leather hat on. To top it off, I slipped on Adrian's chain. I silent tear ran down my cheek reminding me that I wouldn't see him for some time.  I took one more look of myself, then left grabbing my keys. 

** Letty's p.o.v. **

            When we got to the races, I could see everyone staring. I glared at all the hoes that sized me. I held Jasmine back from punching one that had gotten in her face. 

" Hey beautiful ". Some black guy said grabbing my ass. I turned around ready to pounce on him, when I felt a strong hand grab my arm. 

" Let me go! ". I screamed turning around, but fell silent when I saw it was Dom.

" I see you made it ". He said chuckling. 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

            Theres chapter 2! I noe it was short sorry! It's just that I have a lot of homework! Don't worry ill update soon!

Review Now! Lol, I luv u all! 

*** Amanda** *


	4. Fun & Drama

Hey ppls! Wow, I didn't think u guys would like this story, well aight then, Thanx for all of ur reviews!

Koty m: No I do not think ur stalkin me! Are u? hmmmmm I wonder…

~* Chapter 3 *~

** Letty's p.o.v. **

            I turned around to face Dom. 

" Hey ". I said shyly. He turned around to the black guy who had grabbed my ass.

" You grabbed her ass Edwin? ". He asked giving Edwin a slight smile.

" Hell yea, that shit is tight ". Edwin said laughing. Dom started chuckling and walked up to him. My anger was rising. 

" APOLOGIZE, NOW! ". Dom shouted picking Edwin up by his collar. 

" Sorry ". Edwin squeaked. I started laughing. Dom let him go, and Edwin went back to his business. 

" Sorry bout that, few men have respect around here ". Dom said walking back to me. 

" That's ok, thanks ". I said laughing. 

" No problem, anyone gives you trouble, just call me aight? ". He said with a smirk. I smiled and nodded. We headed over to a group of people who were discussing tonight's race.

" So how we doin this tonight? ".  This Latino looking guy said finally noticing that Dom and I had joined them.

" Hector, this is Letty, Letty, this is Hector, he sets up all the races ". Dom explained. I shook Hectors hand, and flashed a smile at him. * Wow he has manners *

" You racing? ". Dom asked. I nodded and handed him 5g.  Dom, Edwin, and some chino, handed in their shares. 

" Aight, lets go! ". Dom shouted. We all got into our cars, and headed out onto the streets. 

** Jasmine's p.o.v. **

            I didn't feel like being here, all I felt like doing is going home and falling asleep. Everything had gone wrong. Adrian was in jail, Letty and I had no money…and we lived in a damn hotel! I knew this would happen one day. Why didn't Adrian listen!?! 

" FUCK! ". I yelled as a single tear rolled down my cheek. 

" Are you ok? ". A gruff voice asked. I turned around to see who was so damn concerned about me. I turned to face a fine ass guy in a Yellow Skyline. 

" Yea, why do you care anyway? ". I snapped. 

" Because you look sad ". He said chuckling.

" What ever, if you want a cheap lay there are plenty of hoe's around, and I'm not one of them, so good luck ". And with that I turned back around. I saw Letty and the others stop at the starting line.

" Hey, I just wanted to help ". The, man said calling my attention once more.

" Look, I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed out right now ". I sighed leaning back on the Skyline. 

" Apology excepted, is that your car? ". He asked changing the subject. I looked over to where he was pointing and nodded. 

" Nice, excuse me ". He said sticking his head back in his car and mumbling something about it being all clear into a transmitter. " You designed it yourself? ". He asked sticking his head back out. 

" Yea, took me awhile, but I finally finished ". I said smiling proudly. " And that out there is my cuz Letty, one of the best street racers in Queens ". I said pointing out Letty.

" Well I doubt she'll be able to beat Dom, he's the best in L.A. ". He said pointing out Dom. I chuckled to myself, and lead my attention back to the race. Letty was winning.

" Not for long ". I giggled. But got shut up as Dom pressed the NOS and won. " What the fuck!?! ". I yelled.

" Told ya he was the best ". The man said laughing. I ran over to Letty. Now we had lost 5g, which sucked. 

" Yo chica! ". I yelled pushing my way through the crowd. Her head shot up as she slammed the car door behind her. She was pissed.

" Shit, we just lost 5g chica ". Letty said running a hand through her hair. 

" Good race ". Dom said interrupting us and holding out a hand. Letty shook it, and gave me a look that said ' We'll finish our conversation later ' " There's a party at my house tonight, your coming right? ". He asked her. She looked at me then nodded. 

" Hell yeah ". She said grinning.

" Yo, we got cops! Lets go! ". The fine ass guy shouted through the transmitter. 

I ran to my car, starting it up nervously. My car started up with a roar, and took off following Letty.

** Letty's p.o.v. **

            We made it to Dom's house safely. Thank god I had been able to follow Dom, I had forgotten to ask for his address. He lived in what looked like, a comfy house. I got out of my car, and followed a whole crowd of people into his house.

" You want something to drink? ". He asked appearing right in front of me as I stepped into his house. 

" Corona ". I said giving him a look that said ' Don't ask me if I'm old enough to drink '.

" Nice choice ". He said chuckling. I followed him into the kitchen, checking out the house as he lead me into the kitchen.

" Nice house ". I said as he handed me a Corona. 

" You can thank my sister for that one ". He said pointing to the girl who had served me at the small diner. " Mia, this is Letty, Letty, meat my sister Mia ". Dom introduced us.

" Nice to meet you ". She said holding out a hand and smiling. I smiled back and shook her hand.

" Same here ". I said chuckling. Something was special about this girl. For some reason, I had a feeling that this girl would soon become my best friend. There was just something about her.

" Hey Letty, having fun? ". Jasmine asked also being lead in by some guy. 

" Dom, Mia, this is my cuz Jasmine, Jasmine, this is Dom, and his sister Mia ". I said introducing them. They exchanged smiles and handshakes. 

" Ummm Letty, meat Leon ". Dom said introducing me to the guy who was handing Jasmine a Corona. We shook hands. Two more men came into the kitchen. " These two are Vince, and Jesse, guys, this is Letty, and her cuz Jasmine ". He said introducing us to two more people. We once again smiled, and shook hands.

** Jasmine's p.o.v. **

            After getting introduced to a hundred people, Leon and I made our way back to the living room where ' What's Your Fantasy ' by Ludacris was blasting from the stereo. 

" Come on Jasmine, we gotta dance to this ". Leon said chuckling. We gulped down our beers, and started dancing. I turned around as he grabbed my hips. I placed my hands on my knees, and started booty dancing. I rolled my way back up, and then dropped back down. Placing my hands on my head, I started doing circular movements with my hips. I was having a blast until my hands encountered the chain around my neck. I shuddered and broke away from Leon. 

" I'm sorry, I-I-I can't ". I said walking out of the house. Inches away from my car, I felt a hand grab my arm.

" Look, if you want we can just hang out, no pressure ". Leon said turning me around. 

" I'm sorry, It's just that my boyfriend is in jail, and I don't know if I'm ever going to see him again, and – ". I broke down crying. Leon caught me in his arms, and lead me to the small bench that was on the porch. 

" Shhh. Its ok chica, I'm sure he'll be back ". He said running his fingers through my hair. I wiped my eyes, and sat up.

" I'm sorry, go inside and have fun, you shouldn't have to worry about my problems ". I said fixing my mascara.

" It's ok, you need a shoulder, I'm here ". He said opening his arms. It felt weird that a stranger was welcoming me to cry in his arms, but at the same time, it felt good. He reached over and tucked a stray hair behind my face. A tear fell down my face, and I decided to take the invitation. I laid my head on his lap, and closed my eyes. A heavy wait was lifted off my shoulders, and blackness soon over took me.

** Letty's p.o.v. **

            Dom, Mia, Jesse, Vince, and I were all drunk. I was near to passing out. I would regret all of this tomorrow when I got my hang over. Mia and I had started dancing on top of the table to ' Put It In Your Mouth ' by Akineyle. The guys were cheering. I was glad to meet these people. All of a sudden I felt a pair of two huge arms go around me. Dom and Vince had joined us on top of the table. I couldn't remember the last time I had ever had this much fun. All the people that came to Adrian's party were perverts, with the exception of some of his friends. The song ended, and we all collapsed onto the couch. The party had died down, and only Jasmine, the Team, and I remained. Where was Jasmine? Before I could find a way to answer my question, I felt my self fall on Dom's chest, and slowly drift off into a deep sleep…

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

            There it is, Chapter 3! Sorry for the wait, but I was out all weekend! Now go review! I'm trying to raise my grades, so I'll take longer now to review, but don't worry, I'm still writing! Madd Luv! Peace Out

*Amanda* 


	5. Wrong Lovers

Hey Chicas y Chicos! Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been studying a lot for Finals, and trying to raise my grades, Mexican N White Mami should noe wut im talkin bout! Lol,

Shout Outs:

Mexican N White Mami: Hey Chica, Glad to noe ur reading & lyking my story! Talkin bout updating, u needa update urs mami! Bueno, lyk always, Latina's Rule!!!

Temptest: Hey Chikita, yea, dat meat thing wuz a typo, lol, can't believe I did that! But thanx for pointing dat out fo me!

Lil K: DAMN chill chica! Yes, of course there is gonna be more! I wouldn't leave ya hangin like dat! Lol

DomLetty4eva: Oke, I understand! Buffy is more special then me! I see how it is chica…lol, j/k, thanx mami, luv ya lots!

Heather: Glad u lyk it gurl! Keep reviewing!

SleepyMonkey241: Hey gurl, yea, lyk I tol Mex N White Mami, I needa raise my grades n all, but skool's almost ova! YAY! Lol

China: Hey Chica, thanx, I'll need all da luck I need!

Bueno, now onto da story!!!!

~* Chapter 4 *~

** Jasmine's p.o.v. **

            I woke up to the low pounding of ' Grindin' ' by Clipse. I slowly sat up on my elbows and stretched out my arms. Leon was on the floor doing push ups while singing along to the song. I joined in as Pharrel started rapping.

//Yo…

I go by the name…(I'm yo' pusha)

Of Pharrel from the Neptunes…

And I just wanna let y'all know…(I'm yo' pusha)

The world is about to feel…

Something…(I'm yo' pusha), that they've never felt before

C'mon//

Leon took a rest from doing push ups and looked up. His eyes challenged me as the song went on. We joined in rapping as Pusha T's part came on.

//From ghetto to ghetto, to backyard to yard   
I sell it whip on whip, it's off the hard   
I'm the...neighborhood pusha   
Call me subwoofer, 'cause I pump "base" like that, Jack   
On or off the track, I'm heavy cuz   
Ball 'til you fall cause you could duck to the fetti govs   
Sorry my love, what I'm seeing through these eyes   
Benz convoys with the wagon on the side   
Only big boys keep deuces on the ride   
Gucci Chuck Taylor with the dragon on the side   
Man, I make a buck, why scram?   
I'm trying to show y'all who the fuck I am   
The jewels is flirting me, damned if I'm hurting   
Legend in two games like I'm Pee Wee Kirkland   
Platinum on the block with consistent hits   
While Pharrell keep talking this music shit//

            Leon chuckled and sat on the bed next to me.

" That was pretty good…considering you're a girl " He said in a cocky tone.

" Considering I'm a girl? What the fuck is wrong with your head, you wanna get beat up or sumttin'? ". I asked standing up.

He started laughing. I smirked at him, my eyes cold as ice.

" I'm just kidding, was my bed comfy last night? ". He asked sarcastically. I looked on the floor, and saw one blanket, and 2 pillows. He had slept on the floor last night.

" Oh, thanks so much ". I said blushing.

" It's all good, floor's not that bad ". He said scratching at his face. I giggled softly. There was a hard knocking on the door then. 

" Jasmine, we have to go look for jobs remember! ". Letty yelled through the door.

" Ok, I'll be right out! ". I shouted. Leon covered his ears.

" Damn, you guys are loud! ". He whined.

" Oh sorry ". I said kissing his ear, pretending to make it all better. I slipped on my Timbs, and opened the door to find Letty there waiting.

" Wait, are you guys Mechanics? ". Leon asked holding my arm back. Letty and I nodded.

" Yo Dom! ". He bellowed down the hallway.

" What? ". Dom said stumbling towards us.

" Why don't you hire Letty and Jasmine? We do need the extra help in the garage ". Leon asked Dom. Thank god for this guy, his idea was awesome. Dom scratched his head, and nodded.

" Yea, why not, that's a great idea ". He said smiling. I could see him eyeing Letty. Letty smiled back eyeing him back. These two were going to get together; they were a perfect match.

** Letty's p.o.v. **

            I love this Leon guy! Now I would be working with the hottest guy in the world! And what could be better then seeing a guy full of grease sweating? * Nice Mental Pic * 

" So then that's settled, when do we start? ". I asked Dom.

" Monday, but why don't you guys come buy tomorrow, were having a barbeque ". He said smiling at me. Damn everything was perfect about this man, even his smile! I looked at Jasmine, then back at Dom.

" Sure, that would be great ". I said in this innocent voice I never knew I had. I couldn't believe this was I speaking, I sounded like some little hoe begging for a lay. He smiled one more time at me, but then I turned to Jasmine.

" We gotta go chica ". She nodded, and followed me downstairs.

" Thanks, for umm… having us ". Jasmine said shyly. I smiled, and then walked out of the house with Jasmine.

*~*~*~*~*

            We had decided to spend the day fixing up our cars. We had already been hired for a job, which was easier than what we had expected. Jasmine and I had stopped by this auto store, owned by some guy named Harry, who had started hitting on Jasmine. 

** Jasmine's p.o.v. **

" Hey Letty ". I heard some shout from behind me. I turned around and saw Hector with his crew.

" Hey Hector, this is my sis Jasmine, Jasmine this is Hector, he sets up all the races ". Letty said introducing us. We shook hands.

" Listen, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight ". Hector asked Letty. I hid my huge grin by pretending to yawn. Letty looked at me. I looked at the wall pretending to not see her. She smiled at Hector.

" Sure Hector ". She said putting on a huge fake grin. Hector rubbed his hands together, and left with Letty's number on his hand. I started cracking up once he left.

" I hate you chica! ". She said glaring at me. 

" What, I'm not the one that said yes to Hector! ". I yelled bending over laughing. We got our parts and left. Hector had called Letty around 5:00 saying to be ready by 7:00. 

** Letty's p.o.v. **

            I had chose to wear black low rider hip huggers, with a red tube top, and for shoes I slipped on my red Timberlands. 

" Wow, wouldn't Dom like to see you in that ". Jasmine said chuckling. I smirked looking at myself in the mirror. 

" I wish he was here to see me dressed like this ". I said turning around to face her. My frown turned into a smile when I saw it was Dom calling my cell. " Hola ". I said clear enough to hear the smile on my face.

" Hey Letty, just wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight ". I could've dropped dead right there and then. I could have gone to dinner with Dom, instead I'm going with Hector!

" Sorry Dom, but I'm going out with Hector tonight…can I take a rain check? ". I asked holding myself back from ditching Hector, and going out with Dom. 

" Oh…yea…sure, I'll see ya tomorrow then? ". He asked, the disappointment in his voice noticeable. 

" Yea, see ya ". Then I clicked. I can't believe a just turned down a date to Dominic Torretto! A part of me was proud, but the other was sorry. " Today is not my day! ". I shouted grabbing my purse when the doorbell rung. I opened the door to find Hector. To tell you the truth, he didn't look that bad.

" You look awesome Letty ". He said with a huge grin on his face.

" Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself ". I said smiling back at him. I took his arm and left, he had said we were going to a restaurant called ' Cha Cha Cha '.

** Jasmine's p.o.v. **

            30 minutes after Letty had left, I realized I had left Adrian's chain at Leon's house.

" Shit ". I muttered looking through Letty's stuff. I finally found Dom's number and dialed the number on my cell.

" Hello? ". Came a gruff voice through the phone.

" Leon, it's Jasmine, I left my chain over there, can I come pick it up? ". I asked impatiently.

" Yea, sure ". He answered.

" Ok, I'll be right over ". I said quickly hanging up. I put my Addidas on, and left quickly.

When I finally got to the house, I knocked on the door. 

" Hey, can I help you? ". Asked a scruffy looking man.

" Yea, is Leon home? ". I asked. He gave me a smile then turned around.

" Yo Brotha! Some chick is here to see you! ". He yelled up the stairs. Leon came running down.

" Hey Jasmine, this is Vince, Vince this is Jasmine ". We shook hands. Vince gave me a slight smile then walked away. I was invited inside. One step inside and I was greeted with the aroma of freshly cooked pasta. I smiled.

" Here ". Leon said holding out the chain in his hands. I grabbed it giving him a warm smile. I slipped it on and relaxed. " Is it yours? ". He asked. I shook my head.

" No, it's my boyfriend's, he's in jail… ". I said wiping away a faint tear. He smiled, and slowly moved in closer. I too leaned in and met his lips with mine. My arms encircled his neck bringing him closer. I opened my mouth giving his tongue access into my mouth. He took the invitation and led his tongue inside my mouth. He massaged my tongue with his, a feeling a missed so much. I slowly broke away. When I opened my eyes, I stood there shocked. I had just kissed someone other than Adrian…

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

Hey guys! Well theres chapter 4! Hope you liked it, Now go review!  I luv u all, and appreciate all of ur reviews! 

Peace Out,

                    *Amanda*


	6. Reunited

Hey chicas &chicos! Srry I took so long! But now skool is ova, and im free to spend all my time writing if I want! (yea ryt) Thanx to everyone who has reviewed! I still luv u all! U guys are the best! Im listening to my man Tupac, so if this story gets a little depressing sorry!!! Shout Outs:

catiewatie: Hey gurl, glad u lyk my story! Keep reviewing chica!

princess_diva06: Omg! Plz don't hurt me! Lol, It's all good chica, so keep reviewing!

DomLetty4eva: Goddamn chica! Can u plz calm da fuck down! Letty and Dom will get together! Don't worry! Hey wuts wrong wit using slang!!! And im not weird u big meanie!!! Jasmine wuz just weak!!! Luv ya!

Liz: Hey chica! Yea, I hope Letty and Jasmine get 2gether wit the ryt guys 2!!! Im just inventing shyt as I go along lol, glad u lyk it gurl! 

China: Hey mami! I hope I passed the year! Lol, estava estudiando duro, pero no se! lol, bueno, aqui esta tu story!!! Lol

Rashel: Hey grl, im finally done wit skool! Thank god! Lol

Alena: Hey chica, I can't wait to see wut happens either! Keep reading mami!

Chikita-latina: lol, thanx chica! Don't worry ill get Dom and Letty 2gether soon!!! lol

~* Chapter 5 *~

**Jasmine's p.o.v. **

I pushed Leon away terrified

" Whoa, you guys are going out? ". Jesse said walking past us, and into the kitchen.

" No, no, were not ". I said reaching for the door. I twisted the doorknob to leave, but Leon grabbed my arm, and whipped me around.

" We gotta talk ". Leon said pulling me up to his room.

" No Leon, there is nothing to talk about, I don't like you, what just happened was a mistake! I was weak, and you just happened to be there! ". I yelled. Pain overtook Leon's features. I ran out slamming the door behind me. I peeled off down the street in my Skyline. I started thinking about what I had just said. It was all lies. The kiss wasn't a mistake, and I did like him. I realized how much I must have hurt him… I like him a lot, but I can't just betray Adrian. My cell rang and I picked it up.

" Hello? ". I asked not recognizing the number.

" Hey baby ". I heard a familiar deep voice say.

" Adrian? ". I whispered unbelievingly. 

" You know it mami ". He said laughing.

" Oh My God Adrian where are you?!?! ". I screamed.

" Eric bailed me out babe! ". He yelled.

" Thank god! But are you under house arrest? ". I asked.

" Yea, but only for a year, then I'm free ". He said a little disappointed.

" Me and Letty moved to L.A…. how are you going to get here if your under house arrest? ". I asked.

" I know, that's why I got permission to move to L.A. ". He said, the smile noticeable in his voice. 

" Then when are you coming? ". I asked impatiently.

" I'll be at your hotel by morning, aight ma? ". He said chuckling.

" Aight, seeya then! ". I said happily.

" Aight love ya babe ". He said hanging up. I smiled at the words love you. I hung up the phone with a huge grin on my face. I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, and parked my car. I looked across the street at the entrance of the hotel. Hector was dropping off Letty. I walked over, and got there just in time to see Letty's infamous fake smile. 

" Bye! ". I shouted. Hector waved goodbye and drove away.

" How was your date? ". I asked smiling .

" Boring…Hector took me to go see one of those romance movies! The ones I hate! ". Letty yelled throwing her hands up in the air. I collapsed laughing.

" It's so not fucking funny! He's a really sweet guy, but god could we be any more different than each other! ". Letty screamed.

" So I guess your blowing off Hector then? ". I asked already knowing the answer.

" Hell yeah, so where were you? ". Letty asked as we entered the room.

" Well, I went to go get Adrian's chain at Dom's house…and one thing lead to the other…and Leon and I kissed ". I said blushing.

" Why do I have a feeling that that's not the end of the story? ". Letty asked eyeing me.

" Because it isn't, I kind of pushed him away, and said that I didn't like him, that it was all a mistake ". I explained ashamed of myself.

" Wow, Jasmine, how could you break the guys heart like that, especially when you like him you idiot! ". Letty shouted. 

" Because I still love Adrian, and now it will be even harder since he's coming tomorrow ". I muttered. 

" WHAT!!! ". She yelled.

" Eric bailed him out, and he's coming tomorrow ". I muttered rapidly. I didn't know how Letty would react to this.

" NO! He can't fucking come back in my life, and fuck it up again! ". She yelled.

" He's not going to alright, I'ma talk to him, ok? ". Letty nodded.

" You know I'm only agreeing to this because I love you and you're my cuz right? ". Letty said sizing me.

" Yes Letty! ". I sighed. " Sooo…you miss Dommy? ". I asked giggling. Letty glared at me evilly. If looks could kill, I would be dead right now.

" What? I'm just asking chica! ". I yelled. We collapsed in giggles. Letty came after me trying to tickle me. I ended up on the floor cracking up. She tackled me and got my weak spot. She finally stopped when I was completely out of breath. I sat up gasping for air.

" I'ma get you back girl ". I said huffing. 

" Yea, w/e ". She said getting under the covers of the bed. " Goodnight ". She said turning the light off.

" Nighty Nighty ". I said walking to my own room. I crawled into bed and waited for morning to come, hoping that Adrian would be by my side when I woke up. I closed me eyes, and fell into darkness…

*** The Morning ***

            My eyes fluttered open, falling on the pillow next to me. On the pillow was a really cute purple dragon stuffed animal. I grabbed it smiling. He was here. The only person that knew I adored little dragons was Adrian. Under one of the wings was a card. I opened the envelope and found my self starring at a small red card with a black heart centered in the middle, with a key hanging in the center of it. I opened it and inside it said –

Dear Jasmine,

I can't believe I picked drugs over our love. I have decided to drop drugs, and start over with you. I know it will be difficult because of all the hard times we have been through, but we will eventually pull through. I hope I can gain your trust again. I love you babe…and if I ever lost you, I would shoot my self.

Love,

         Adrian

            I put the card in my purse and ran outside. Letty was still sleeping, her door was locked. I walked into the living room quietly, and sure enough, Adrian was sitting on the sofa channel surfing. I couldn't contain myself, I ran towards him, and tackled him. I hugged him tightly never wanting to let go.

" Jasmine ". He whispered kissing my lips softly. I straddled him as we both fell on the couch. I pressed my lips closer to his opening my lips slightly. He took advantage of that chance, and creeped into my mouth slowly. I held his face softly as his hands found my hips. His tongue massaged mine soothingly. I moaned into his mouth and slowly pulled away.

" Baby I missed you so much ". I whispered hugging him again. 

" Me 2 mami, I'm so sorry for everything ". He said pulling away.

" I know, I got your present ". I said smiling.

" You hungry? ". He asked smiling back. I nodded. He took my hand, and pulled me into the kitchen. On the counter was 2 cups of café con leche, and a little bowl filled with slices of Cuban bread.

" Oh my god baby thanks! ". I shouted pecking him on the lips. He had never made me breakfast. Letty then stumbled in rubbing her eyes and yawning. 

" Hey Adrian ". She said smirking at him.

" Hey Letty, I made breakfast ". He said pointing towards the mugs. 

" Wow, thank you, maybe you really are going to change ". Letty muttered sitting down. " So Jasmine, are you still coming to the barbeque? ". Letty asked. I had totally forgotten about the barbeque. I looked up at Adrian.

" I don't know, what did you have planned? ". I asked Adrian. He whispered in my ear his plans. My cheeks turned crimson red. " I can't Letty, tell Dom I'm sorry, and that I won't miss the next one ". I explained to Letty. Letty nodded understandingly.

" Aight, then I'ma get dressed ". She left the room locking the door to her bedroom. I helped Adrian clean up the kitchen. Letty left the room around 2:00. She put the ' Do Not Disturb ' sign on the doorknob for us, and left for the barbeque. I smiled up at Adrian, and dragged him into the bedroom.

" Party Time ". I giggled as I locked the door.

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner! Next chapter will be the Barbeque with Letty and Dom! So be prepared, and bring popcorn with you! Lol, I didn't add the barbeque to this chapter because its 1:00 in the morning, and my mind is dead, and has no more power to think! Luv u all! Review and let me noe wut u think! Peace Out

*Amanda*


	7. The Barbeque

Hey Guys!!!!!!!! Here is the chapter you've been waiting for!!!!!!! Lol, sorry im just real hyper, Shout Outs:

DomLetty4eva: Stop lying to urself, u aint calm! Lol, j/k mami luv ya!

Devil-child: Hey chica, sorry for the wait, but im just lazy like dat

Foxyboxer: Hey gurl, thanx, isn't Adrian cute? Lol, ill email u some time aight chica?

Lil K: Yay!!!!! Sum 1 luvs my story!!!!! I feel special…=)

Estella Jayne: Hey chica, glad u like the story, keep reviewing gurl!!!!!

SleepyMonkey241: Hey there!!!!! Hows it goin, haven't talked to u in a while! Glad ur still reading! Now keep it up chikita!!!!!!!!

Catiewatie: Yay, a Dom and Letty fan! Gurl, I know ur gonna luv this chapter!

Chikita-Latina: Yo! Chikita, wut up? Calm down gurl! Damn! Lol

China: lol, shit a brick? Ouch! Of course there will be action chica!!!!!!!!

Mexican N White Mami: My brain is alive!!!!!!!!!! Lol, yea, im stuck on Adrian…but then there is Leon….hmmmm P.S. Latina's Rule!!! Lol

Pat: Hey chica…or chico! Glad u like!

ON 2 DA STORY!!!!!!!!!!!

~* Chapter 6 *~

** Letty's p.o.v. **

            I got out of my car, and headed to the front door of the Torretto household. After several knocks, I decided to go the back way. I smiled at the happy family. Leon and Jesse were playing basketball, Dom was attending the barbeque, and Vince was helping Mia. Dom looked my way and grinned. 

" Yo Letty! ". He yelled signaling me to come over with his hands. I walked over, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " Glad you made it, where's Jasmine? ". Dom asked looking behind me for my cousin.

" She can't make it, her boyfriend just came back, and well… ". Dom grinned getting the point. 

" Aight, that's alright ". I smiled and helped him serve the chicken. As the last person sat down, my cell rang.

" Hello? ". I asked.

" Hey Let, It's Jasmine, I was wondering if Adrian and I could still go over, he really wants to meet the team ". Damn…they got done fast…I turned to Dom and asked him.

" Jasmine wants to know if it's not to late to come over ". Dom nodded.

" He says yea, but if you don't hurry up, you won't get any food ". I hung up my cell, and turned to Leon. 

" Her boyfriends back? ". Leon looked at me and he just nodded going back to his food. "Uh Oh, Jasmine what did you do? ". I said to myself turning back to my food, which was turning cold.  After a couple of minutes I heard the fence door creek and I turned to see Jasmine come in with Adrian trailing behind her.  I frowned looking at Leon who had seemed unfazed by Jasmines entrance. 

"Hi guys" Jasmine said uncomfortably looking at Leon who was ignoring her.

"Hey Jasmine" everyone said in unison.

" Um, guys this is my boyfriend Adrian. Adrian, this is Mia, Dom, Vince, Jesse, you know Letty, and over there is Leon ".  Jasmine finished desperately trying to catch Leon's gaze.

"Well I'll go get you guys some seats ". Mia said standing up and going inside the house. She came back out with two chairs. She placed them next to me and I smiled as Jasmine sat down. 

" Well now we can really eat ". Dom smiled and passed two plates to Adrian and Jasmine. After we finished eating Mia said.

"We gonna go in the pool or what? ". 

"We don't have any bathing suits," I said looking at Mia. 

"I can lend you some and I'm sure Leon has some extra trunks for Adrian ". Mia said getting up and motioning us into the house. We followed Mia into the house and up the stairs to her room. Mia handed me a red playboy bikini that tied everywhere and had silver stars all over. I laughed when Mia handed Jasmine a black playboy bikini that had a cherry print all over it. She made a look of disgust, but in the end gave up, and put it on. I told her that she looked good, but she frowned, and said she didn't. I shook my head, and lead the way outside. Dom was the first to turn around, I grinned when his eyes almost popped out at the site of me. I turned around satisfied with myself, and started talking to Mia. Mia's face went blank, I looked behind me in the direction she was looking, and saw it. Dom grabbed me and pushed me in the pool.

" Shit Dom! You could have warned me! ". Everyone started cracking up. I met eyes with Mia, and she seemed to understand me. While Dom was bent over the pool laughing, she got a running start, and shoved him.

" Yes! Go Mia!!!! ". I yelled. Dom grinned at me wolfishly, and dived under water. 

" No… no, Dom! ". I said trying to get away. He grabbed my legs, and jumped up, throwing me over to the other side of the pool. I gave up, and glared at him. Mia was the next to get pushed in, but the plan backfired, she grabbed Vince's arm, and he fell in with her. I laughed, but what came next was unexpected. Dom grabbed my waist and dragged me over to him. I smiled, and put my arms around his neck.

" Yo! Loca! Get in the pool! ". I shouted at Jasmine. Who was talking to Adrian. I then locked eyes with Leon. I grinned mischievously at him.  He raised an eyebrow then understood. He got a running start, and grabbed Jasmine's body, making them both fall in the pool. She hit Leon playfully, while cracking up. Adrian scowled.

" Oops, what the fuck have I done? ". I muttered to myself. I shrugged, and forgot about Adrian's stupidness. Dom was talking to Vince. I creped up on him and pounced on his back, covering his eyes. Vince chuckled, and shook his head. 

" Can you guys get a room? ". Jesse groaned. My cheeks burned red. I got out of the pool, running after Jesse.

** Jasmine's p.o.v. **

            Adrian was acting like an idiot. He kept looking at Leon with a 'Death Glare' I smirked, and put an arm around Leon's shoulders. 

" Who wants to play chicken? ". I asked grinning. Adrian was talking to Vince, so he didn't here me. 

" I wanna play ". Letty said looking over at Dom. Leon grabbed me, and put me on his shoulders. Dom did the same with Letty. I ruffled up Leon's hair laughing. When we finally started, I grabbed Letty's arms, and twisted her to the right. It went perfectly, except she didn't let go of me, as planned. So I also got dragged into the water. I mouthed bitch to Letty. Adrian unexpectedly grabbed me from behind, and brought me into his chest once again glaring at Leon. He turned me around, and kissed me, claiming me his territory. I swung my arms around his neck.

" I love you babe, calm down ". I whispered in his ear. He smiled and tightened his grip on me. I looked at Leon, and once again he started ignoring me, and turned his head away. I frowned feeling bad. I then looked over at Dom and Letty. They were smiling, holding each other. For the first time in a long time, Letty was happy. I smiled inwardly. She had finally found someone.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Soooooo, did ya like??????? Review and tell me wut you think! Luv you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peace Out,

Andy


	8. Love and Arguments

Hey guys!!! I haven't updated this story in a while! So sorry! I had a minor case of writer's block, or as I would like to call it laziness...But that's all gone now! I'm hyper as fuck thanks to SleepyMonkey241! Thanks girl! Anyways, I will probably be putting two new characters in the story! I think they know who they are, the first persons name starts with a S and ends with a 1, the seconds persons name starts with an M, and ends with a Y. So yea, I think they got the clue, lol. Shout Outs:  
  
Foxyboxer: It's oke girl!!!! Just keep reviewing! You fucking rock! Lol  
  
Lil k: Tanks for reviewing! Muah!  
  
Michelle: Thank you! Why don't you start a story?  
  
SleepyMonkey241: Damn girl I love you! We should make a comedy together! That would be awesome! Lmao  
  
Devil-child: Glad you like!  
  
DomLetty4eva: Yea I know you like reading about Dom and Letty!!!! Lol, You tell me 20 times a day!!!!!  
  
Mexican Letty: Chica I'ma start calling you that because you keep changing your name!!! Ahhh! Lol, I like the quote!  
  
China: Go Letty! Lol, yea, I hope Dom doesn't mess up! Lol...you never know....hehe  
  
Jrodriguez: Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Catiewatie: Ok...calm down! It's here! Now read and review!  
  
Anonymous: Hmmmm, why don't you give yourself a name stranger? Lol, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Pat: Hey CHICA! Ok, just wanted to make sure! Lol, glad you loved it!  
  
~*Chapter 7 *~  
  
**Angelina's p.o.v.**  
  
Mia had gone out to rent a movie for us. The team said that Letty, Adrian, and I were more than welcome to stay as long as we wanted. I could tell Leon wasn't to happy about Adrian, every time I would look at him, or try to start a conversation he would look away, as if I didn't exist. I can't lie to myself, I do have feelings for him, but I love Adrian...or do I? I shook my head at the thought. Of course I loved him...right? When Mia got back with the movie, I dragged Adrian over to the couch, and slipped my arms around his waist. He smiled and put his arms around me. A grin spread across my face. Dom came up silently behind Letty and hugged her. Letty for once in her life let out a giggle!   
  
" They're so cute." I commented to Adrian. Adrian smiled. Dom clasped his huge hand over her tiny one, and dragged her onto his lap in the love seat.  
  
" I'm actually happy for the gal." My jaw dropped to the floor, and my eyes widened.  
  
" WHAT!" He chuckled. " My baby has feelings for some one other than me? That's awesome!" I said hugging him. Maybe there's still hope for Adrian and Letty being friends.  
  
" Guys, I rented Legally Blond." Mia announced, all of the guys groaned, wanting to escape from the living room, but we had them on lock down. Except for Leon and Jesse.  
  
" Haha, I'm going to go work on my computer!" Jesse shouted running up the stairs. Mia chuckled and sat down next to Vince, laying her head on his shoulder. Vince looked at her surprised. Was she finally falling for him? Wow, why is everything changing around all of a sudden? Leon got up staring at me blankly.  
  
" I'ma go shoot some hoops." Leon smirked walking outside. I frowned. I have to go talk to him.  
  
" Babe, I'll be back, I kind of have to go sort things out with Leon, he's been acting strange." I said getting up, and giving Adrian a soft kiss on his cheek. He rolled his eyes, and then nodded understandingly. I rushed outside, walking onto the basketball court. Leon shot, but hit the backboard by mistake, making the basketball bounce back at him. He turned around just in time to see me catch the ball.  
  
" Gee, you need help with your shooting skills." I said chuckling.  
  
" Naw, just a little tense." Was his response. I smirked and threw the ball back at him.  
  
" Leon what's wrong papi?" I asked, my nickname for Adrian accidentally slipping out.   
  
" Nothing Jasmine, everything is just peachy." He growled shooting, and once again missing.  
  
" Really? Then why have you been ignoring me?" I asked leaning on the fence sucking my teeth. He huffed and finally turned around looking me in the eye.  
  
" You think seeing you with some other guy is easy?" I looked down. " You know...what you said to me that night that we kissed hurt...your not just another hoe to me Jasmine, I really like you."  
  
" I'm sorry." I said as a tear trickled down my cheek. I looked up at him, teary eyed. Pain crossed his features.  
  
" Oh god...I made you cry, that's the last thing I want." He said running a hand threw his hair.  
  
" Leon, I don't like seeing you hurt, and I hate it when you ignore me...so what do I do?" By now we were inches away from each other. He pressed me up against the fence, and leaned down to kiss me.  
  
" Yo Leon! Why don't you keep your paws off of my girl?!?" I heard Adrian bellow. Leon's lips lightly brushed against mine, but pulled away from me when he saw Adrian. I cursed under my breath. I longed for him to kiss me...but why?  
  
" Well if she's so into you, then why is she out here with me?" Leon shouted in defense. I bit my lip, and ran in between them. I put my hands on Adrian's chest pushing him away.  
  
" Nothing happened babe, we were just talking!" I yelled trying to calm him down. He backed away slowly glaring at Leon. I looked back at Leon mouthing a sorry. He smirked and threw the ball at the wall pissed.  
  
" Babe, you have to calm down!" I yelled.  
  
" Well how the fuck would you react if some whore had me pressed up against a gate?" He shouted at me.  
  
" I wouldn't..." I looked down, trailing off. I was about to say that I wouldn't care...  
  
" You wouldn't what?" Adrian asked looking at me intently.   
  
" Nothing." I said shaking my head violently, and rushing inside. All eyes fell on us as we walked in.  
  
**Letty's p.o.v.**  
  
My eyes fell on Adrian, as he came obviously pissed. I rolled my eyes; I wish he would just disappear from our lives and go to hell. Jasmine deserved much better. Adrian had cheated on her countless times when he was high with his 'boys'. I snuggled up to Dom's huge chest, which was nearly impossible. He smiled down at me, his deep brown eyes lingering on mine. I smiled, and turned my attention back to the movie. The girl in the movie seemed annoying, but the plot was cute.  
  
" You wanna go out with me tomorrow night?" He whispered in my ear.  
  
" Sure, that would be great." I answered grinning from ear to ear.  
  
" Alright, I'll pick you up around 7:30?" I nodded, my eyes growing huge with excitement. He kissed my ear sweetly, and then turned back to the movie, that was now almost over. I finally got a date with Dominic. I felt like jumping up and screaming. I felt safe in his arms. I missed that feeling so much. Sure I was the tough chick, but it felt nice having some one to protect and love you. Having some one to always count on being there for you. Ricky...he made me feel that. I will always love him, but I can't stay lonely for ever...I'm sure he doesn't want that. Dom could never replace Ricky...but I hope that he'll be just as good. I felt Dom's hand run down my body, and land on my thigh, slightly squeezing it. He sent shivers through out my body. I locked eyes with Jasmine. She looked at me as if to say, ' what are you doing?' I smiled. She was right. I had never became so close to anyone I had just met...maybe that was some sort of sign that Dom was the one.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hey chicas! I'm so sad, I just found out my fav. Local band: Crashing Tide, broke up! Fuck you Tony! For leaving! I can't believe it! They were so awesome...=0( aww man! And to top it off my kitty died...and my best friend Gio is moving to Colombia for a year...=0( AND! My other best friend Jessy, is moving to Fort Myers!!!! Oh well...she says that she is going to visit...I hope so. What a week...Shit couldn't get any better...bueno guys please review and let me know what you think! Love you all!!! P.S. I would really appreciate ideas of any sort!!! 


	9. Interruptions

~* Hey chicas! Here is THE chapter, Letty's first date with Dommy!!! *~  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
StreetThug5050: Oye Snuggles!!!! Kool, you joined ff.net! Wow, you liked my story? That's a first, lol, have you read my other ones yet? Did you read Nani's Come Back? Lol omg...bueno chico, IM me some time, =)  
  
SleepyMonkey241: Hey girl, omg, my bad, I put Angelina! Oops, wrong story! Lol can't believe I did that...you think Adrian is an ass? Aww, well that's sad, you should meet him in real life, you'd fall in love with him, but yes...in the story he's a jerk! Thanks girl, for saying I'm an awesome writer! Muah! =)  
  
Devil-child: You feel bad for Jasmine, yea so do I, so many jealous men to put up with ::sighs:: Dom and Letty are adorable, wait until you read this chapter!  
  
Tyler-t: Someone is addicted to my story!!!! Yay!!!!  
  
Pat: Hey! One problem with your idea...Jasmine, Letty, and Adrian are street racers...besides that thanks!  
  
Foxyboxer: Oh kool, your name is Jessica! That's straight, but believe me you are nothing like my Jessy, that bitch is crazier then me and that's almost impossible! Lol, and I just found out Gio is only going to Colombia for one month! So it's all good, lol. Well, thanks for everything chica!!!  
  
Catiewatie: Hey girl, what up?  
  
Lil K: Hey did you get your name from Lil Kim? Lol, anyways thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
~* Chapter 8 *~  
  
** Letty's p.o.v. **  
  
When I got home from the garage today I desperately started searching in my closet for something to wear. I found a glittery red tank top, but shook my head and threw it over my head.  
  
" Need help? " Jasmine asked walking in. I looked up smirking.  
  
" Yea, I guess." She chuckled and walked to my side.  
  
" Hmmm." She said flipping threw my clothes. " What about your white hip huggers, with your black halter top? " She said pulling the outfit out and laying them out on the bed. I smiled.  
  
" Thanks chica." She grinned.  
  
" Your welcome, tell me when your done so I can do your makeup." I nodded, and closed the door behind Jasmine as she walked out. When I called her back in she did my makeup. She applied black eyeliner, and mascara. The rest consisted of creams, and bronzes.   
  
" I don't know what I would do with out you." I chuckled. She gave me a half smile and lead me to the mirror.  
  
" You look gorgeous mami."Jasmine commented.   
  
"Thanks to you."I said nodding. She chuckled and gave me a hug.  
  
"Good luck tonight chica, I know how much you like him, you've never gotten so close to anyone you have just met. I pulled away and blushed.  
  
" Yea, I know, he's different though" Jasmine smirked.  
  
" All I know is that if he brakes your heart, he better be prepared to meet my fist." Jasmine finished right when I heard a knock. I laughed and walked out of my room to answer the door. I opened the door to reveal Dom. I almost started drooling at the site.  
  
" Ready?" He asked.   
  
" Yea, let me get my purse." When I walked back into my room, Jasmine was already there holding my purse for me.  
  
" Thank you." I grabbed it, and hurried back to my date. Yes, that's right, my date. He smiled when I got back.  
  
" Have I told you how awesome you look Letty?" I blushed.  
  
" No, but thanks." I took his arm, and he lead me out to his Mazda RX-7. " So where are we going?" I asked.  
  
" You'll see." He said peeling off.  
  
** Jasmine's p.o.v. **  
  
When Letty left, I walked into my room. Adrian was getting dressed.  
  
" Where are you going?" I asked confused. We hadn't made any plans.  
  
" I'm going out with the boys." He responded slipping on his chain. I sighed.  
  
" Adrian, please just stay here, I wanted to spend some time with you." He laughed at this.  
  
" Babe, we can spend some time together tomorrow." I shook my head.  
  
" Baby please, every time you fucking go out with your boys you end up getting drunk and screwing some hoe!" I yelled.  
  
" Well, not this time, remember what I wrote in the card?" Why couldn't he just stay home, I knew something was going to happen tonight, especially with his boys and all they're stupid little sick games.   
  
" What ever Adrian, you fuck up, I'm not running back to you, do you hear me?" He smirked and walked up to me.  
  
" Baby, I love you, nothing is going to happen tonight, I'm just going out with the boys, play some pool, and have a beer aight? Stop worrying." I nodded, running my fingers through my hair. He smiled, and embraced me in his arms. I rested my hands on his chest and leaned into his kiss. He caught my lip with his teeth, and then slowly pulled away.  
  
" See ya later." He grabbed his keys and was out the door within seconds. I wonder how Dom and Letty were doing...   
  
** Letty's p.o.v. **  
  
  
  
Dom had picked out a restaurant that over looked the ocean. The waiter took us to our seats and handed us our menus.  
  
" This restaurant is beautiful Dom." I said gaping at the view. He smiled.  
  
" Knew you'd like it." I smiled and opened my menu. When the waiter came back, we ordered our drinks, and meals.   
  
" So, what drove you to L.A.?" He asked taking a sip of his beer. I sighed then began the story.  
  
" Well, we were in some real deep shit, Adrian was a drug dealer, one of the biggest in Queens, you wanted drugs? You'd go to him, he had everything, you name it, he had it. Anyways, all good things eventually turn bad; they finally caught him one day. Jasmine and I decided to come here until things settled down in Queens. Then we met you guys, and Adrian's friend bailed him out." Dom gulped.  
  
" Damn, so what about your boyfriend, I'm sure you had one Let, you're so beautiful." I looked down and swallowed my tears.  
  
" His name was Ricky, Adrian's best friend, a deal went wrong and he died in a drive by shooting." I trailed off as sadness over took me.  
  
" Oh, sorry." He said noticing how hurt I had gotten.  
  
" It's okay, so what's your story?" I asked interested.   
  
" Well, I was born here, I've known Vince since the third grade, Leon and Jesse are step brothers, and they just came one day to the garage looking for jobs, so they basically introduced us to the street racing world, ever since then they became family." I smiled, that was cute.  
  
" What about your parents, where do they live?" Pain crossed his features.  
  
" My mom died of cancer when I was five, my dad died in a race...this guy, his name is Kenny Linder, he clipped my dad's bumper and sent him into a wall at one hundred and eighty mph." I reached across the table and grabbed Dom's hand. " A week later I saw him, and I happened to have a torque wrench in my hand, I beat him up, but by the time I was done...I couldn't stop. They sentenced me to Lompoc for two years." I squeezed his hand gently and gave him a warm smile. We were interrupted by our waiter. He set the plates down in front of us, and asked if we needed anything else.   
  
" No, thank you." Dom answered. The waiter nodded and left. After we finished eating, Dom took my hand and lead me behind the restaurant, and onto the beach. He had taken a blanket out of the trunk of his car; he took it and placed it on the sand. I sat on Dom's lap and laid my head on his chest.   
  
" Letty, I think I'm falling in love with you." He blurted out. My jaw dropped.  
  
" Really?" I asked looking into his eyes. He nodded and ran his fingers through my hair.  
  
" I think I am too" He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, moving his lips closer to mine. The moment our lips touch, electricity rushed threw me. I straddled him, unbuttoning his shirt as I ran my hands down his chest. I licked his bottom lip teasingly. He smiled, and then slipped his tongue into my mouth. I let out a soft moan, and moved in closer, deepening the kiss.   
  
** Jasmine's p.o.v. **  
  
It had been an hour since Letty and Adrian had left. I was bored as fuck, and worried about what Adrian was doing at this very moment. My cell rung and I picked it up.  
  
" Hey Jasmine it's Mia." I smiled.  
  
" Hey girl, what up?" I asked hoping she would invite me over.  
  
" Nothing, Leon, Jesse, Vince, and I are all here bored, you want to come over? Or are you too busy with Adrian?" I quietly thanked the lord for Mia's invitation, and then answered her.  
  
" No, he went out with his boys, I'll be right over." I clicked then jumped into my closet. I slipped on my black short shorts, and a tight blood red jacket. I picked up my hair in a messy bun with some loose strands falling on my face, and put on my red Phat Farm high tops. I grabbed my keys and nearly flew out of the house.   
  
I pulled up to the Torretto household smiling. I rang the doorbell, and Leon came out. His eyes lit up, and scanned my body when he saw me.  
  
" J-J-Jasmine! Hey, what happened?" I giggled when I saw him struggling to even make a simple sentence.  
  
" Mia invited me over, didn't she tell you?" I asked.  
  
" Uhhh, no, but what ever, come in." I walked inside and saw Jesse and Vince playing a video game. Those two needed women, and I think I knew who would be perfect for them.   
  
" Yea, you guys are definitely bored." I said chuckling.   
  
" Hey Jasmine." Vince and Jesse said in unison, not even taking they're eyes off of the game.  
  
" Jasmine, you're here!" Mia shouted walking out of the kitchen. I laughed.  
  
" Hey girl." I said giving her a quick hug.  
  
" It's hell her with the boys, fucking lazy asses." She said glaring at Vince and Jesse.  
  
" Aww Mia, now that's a bit harsh." Leon said walking up behind me and placing a hand on my hip. She smirked, and shook her head.  
  
" You want a drink?" Mia asked me.  
  
" Sure." Mia was about to go get it when Leon stood up.  
  
" I'll get it Mi." When he was gone she started laughing.  
  
" What?" I asked smiling.  
  
" Leon is head over heels for you, same shit with Dom and Letty, you should her them talking about you two." I chuckled and smiled.  
  
" Oh... Well, what does he say?" Mia was about to answer when Leon came back handing me a Snapple.  
  
" A Snapple Leon? You know I don't go for this shit." I said looking at him confused.  
  
" It's not just a Snapple, it has a lot of vodka in it." He said laughing.  
  
" That's my boy." I said laughing. I took a sip out of it and smiled.  
  
" This shit is good." Leon nodded in agreement as he sipped his. Fine, Adrian is out having fun, I'm going to have fun to. " So, Leon." I cooed.  
  
" Yeah?" He asked sitting down.  
  
" Mia told me that you and Dom talk about Letty and I." Leon practically choked on his drink, and started coughing.  
  
" WHAT? Mia I'ma kill you!" He shouted. Mia threw her self on the floor laughing. I chuckled and took a swig of my drink.  
  
" No, really what do you guys talk about?" I said taking a seat on his lap. He looked up at me smiling. God I loved this, I caught him red handed.  
  
" Nothing much, just about how much you two love us." I smiled. Oh was he in for it.  
  
" Really." I said straddling him.  
  
" Yea." He bit his lip as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I slowly leaned in to kiss him. While my lips gently massaged his, I held the back of his shirt open, and poured my drink down his back, ice cubes and all. I grinned and jumped off of him, as he started screaming, and tugging his shirt so the ice cubes would fall out.   
  
" I knew you were up to something chica!" Mia said cracking up. I high fived her, then looked back at Leon. The guys were laughing at him.  
  
" She got you good brotha!" Vince said in between laughs. Leon stopped and grinned at me. He slipped off his shirt, and threw it on the couch. My jaw dropped. Fine he wanted to play? I let out a laugh and pulled the zipper down on my jacket exposing my bra.   
  
" Yo Mia! Leon needs a bucket and a mop!" Jesse shouted. Mia just threw her head back on the couch and laughed.  
  
" Jasmine that ain't fair! Women aren't supposed to do that!" I started laughing even harder.  
  
" Your shoes untied." Vince said chuckling. I got his point, and turned around, and then bent down  
  
" Man, Brotha! You're supposed to be on my side!" He yelled.  
  
" What Leon? All I said was that her shoes are untied brotha!" Vince yelled back.  
  
" Yea, and make me drool over her ass!" Vince let out a loud laugh and did a hand shake thingy with Jesse. Mia then walked over to Vince, and straddled him. Vince grinned and closed his eyes, as Mia leaned in to kiss him. But she stopped and jumped off of his lap.  
  
" Fuck Mia!" Vince yelled. Now the only one not laughing was Vince.  
  
" I love you too hunny." She cooed, making Vince melt.  
  
" Women have total control." I said downing the rest of Leon's drink. Leon walked up to me laughing, and kissed me. His tongue slid across my bottom lip taking whatever vodka was left. He fell down on the couch, and pulled me down with him catching my lips with his. His tongue darted into my mouth, and took control as his hands traveled under my jacket, slipping it off.   
  
" Common guys, let's leave them alone." Mia groaned dragging Vince and Jesse into the kitchen.  
  
** Letty's p.o.v. **  
  
I snapped my bra back on, and pulled my shirt back down over my head. I grinned at Dom who was buttoning up his shirt. I had decided to stay over his house tonight. We walked up the steps, and Dom unlocked the door, holding it open for me to walk in.  
  
" Hey Dom!" We both looked back and saw Adrian running up the steps.  
  
" Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
" Came to pick up Amanda, she left me a note saying she was here." Dom nodded and lead the way inside.  
  
** Leon's p.o.v. **  
  
My hands ran down Jasmine's bare stomach, and I pulled her closer into me. I moaned as her hands traveled up my body and massaged my chest.   
  
" Holy shit!" I heard Letty yell. I quickly pulled away from Jasmine and turned to see a very pissed off Adrian. He tore Jasmine away from me, and stuck me. I rubbed my cheek, and got up. I shoved Adrian into a wall, and punched his right eye. He howled in pain. I was going in for a next hit, when Dom and Vince broke us up.  
  
" Calm the fuck down!" He yelled. I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair. Fuck them all, I was finally getting somewhere with Jasmine. I turned around and heard Jasmine start up her car and leave. Letty sighed and put a hand on Dom's shoulder. Adrian stomped out holding his eye.  
  
" Fuck Leon, you know she has a guy! Why do you have to start shit!" Dom yelled. Letty calmed him down, and lead him upstairs, holding his hand.   
  
** Jasmine's p.o.v. **  
  
I walked into the hotel confused. What have I gotten myself into? I walked into the room and got ready to hear Adrian. What was I going to tell him? I loved him so much, I didn't want to lose him, but I like Leon too.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I just noticed something...my fics are more like day dreams then storys..don't mind me, my brain is thinking to hard!  
  
Peace Out,  
  
*Loca* 


	10. To Many Jerks

Hey Guys, A million sorry's to everyone I chat with! My comp has been acting really stupid thanks to Bellsouth, so now we got AOL! Yay, but my comp is still not letting me log into ff.net, so hopefully DomLetty4eva will update for me!!! I luv ya girl!!!! Shout outs:  
  
Catiewatie: Hey girl! Thanks IM me some time!  
  
Lexi Thompson (Daylilly10@aol.com): Hey girl, yea, Letty and Dom are awesome, but can be annoying!!! You'll see when you read chica! Thank you, wow, I impressed somebody =) Well, seeya later Dieselover ---we all love him =)   
  
Devil-child: Hey chica, thanks and keep reviewing!!!  
  
Lil K: Lol, just checking, so K is for Katherine? or something...  
  
Anonymous: Omg, there is so much more to come up, keep reading, glad you like my story! So you have a name?  
  
SleepyMonkey241: Omg, still can't believe I put Angelina! Some one slap me please! I need to wake up and smell the fuckin coffee!!!! Thanks girl, and get online, we got to talk chica!  
  
Gigles2003: Yes that's me, *loca* So how many times did I put Angelina? Sorry bout that! Her name is Jasmine, not the other drama idiot! Yea, I couldn't stop laughing when I was writing the competition thing! lol, naw chica I can't just write one! I'd go crazy! More then I am now! Is that possible?  
  
Sobosbabe: Yes I'm a drama queen!!! According to Nani I'm also a bitch...=(  
  
Letty Gutierrez: Hey chica!!!! Yes, decisions suck!! And yes day dreams...I seem to do that alot! Yea chica, Dom and Letty were gettin it on on a beach!!! Bad Letty Bad!! And I don't think you'll want Adrian when this chapy is ova...stupid jerk! Anyways! Go read!!!  
  
Foxyboxer: Hell yea girl, women are in control!!! Yea, Dom and Letty are my fav. couple, I think they really cute. Bueno, im me later!!!  
  
Chikita-latina:  
  
Angelchic612: Nope, it's Jasmine! Sorry bout that! Thanks girl! And hurry up with your story I wanna read it!!!  
  
DomLetty4eva: No! I am not a bad girl!!! I just don't waist any time =) But look who's talking Nani!!!!   
  
~* Chapter 9 *~ (Two weeks later)  
  
That night I got home; Adrian and I had a huge fight. The next day, I called Leon, and he agreed to lay off, and let me be. I had broken his heart, I could tell by his tone. He wasn't the same anymore. He had gone back to his cocky ass self, and started screwing hoes again. I had somewhat gotten over him, but not completely. My love was fading for Adrian. All he would do was hang out with his boys, and drink. It was getting old, and he hadn't said he loved me in over a month. Letty had moved in with Dom. They were 'The Couple' As cute as they were, they did get on our nerves once in a while. I mean common, can they get a room? But then again if they were to do that I guess they would never come out.  
  
** Jasmine's p.o.v. **  
  
I grabbed one of the many boxes that were filled with Letty's stuff out of my car, and brought it inside the house. I dropped it on the first step of the stairs and wiped some sweat off of my forehead.  
  
" Hey baby." Letty said smiling as Dom made his way down stairs.   
  
" Hey." Dom said grabbing a box from her and dropping it on the floor, as he kissed her. I rolled my eyes and continued my way upstairs, stacking up yet another box in Dom's room. I let out a growl as I heard moans coming from the next room, followed by screaming, and bed springs. I walked out of the room, and started banging on Leon's door.  
  
" You mind keeping it down Leon! You guys sound like fucking monkeys in there!" I screamed.  
  
" Fuck off Jasmine!" Leon yelled back at me. I shook my head. The once caring and sensitive Leon had turned into a cocky ass jerk. I huffed and bounded down the stairs only to find Letty and Dom groping.  
  
" This is awesome, can anyone in this house live without sex for one fucking day!" I yelled walking out to my car.  
  
" What's up her ass?" I heard Dom's deep voice ask Letty. I grabbed two boxes this time, and stomped back inside.  
  
" Nothing is up my fucking ass Dom, so go fuck yourself." Letty pulled away and lifted her eyebrows.  
  
" Ok then?" She said, but went back to groping when I started climbing the stairs again. On my way back to Dom's room, I bumped into Leon, who was coming out of the room with twins on each arm.  
  
" Whoa what's up with her?" One of the blondes asked Leon.  
  
" Never learned howda be a lady." He snickered. I dropped the boxes in front of him, and ripped him away from both whores.  
  
" What was that?" I asked tucking a stray hair behind my ear.  
  
" You heard me, I said you never learned howda be a lady." He repeated with no shame what's so ever. I took a deep breath and punched him.  
  
" You don't know me Leon, so as far as I'm concerned, I hate to be fucked with, so don't mess with me." I spat on his face, and stomped back down stairs. I was about to walk back to my car, but I turned back around and faced Letty and Dom making out.  
  
" Why am I doing this? Your not even helping!" I yelled at Letty. I closed the door to the house, and walked into the kitchen to get a beer. I walked back, and saw Leon walking the two girls to the door. They wrote their numbers on his palm, and left. I plopped down on the couch and took a swig of my beer. Letty's box was never brought upstairs, since her and Dom were now having a fuck fest upstairs. I eyed Leon evilly as he plopped down next to me and put the T.V. on.  
  
" Had a nice fuck?" I asked snatching the remote control from him. He scowled.  
  
" Yea, and the black eye you left me is just awesome." I chuckled.  
  
" Serves you fucking right Leon. Asshole." I threw the remote back at him, and left.   
  
** Dom's p.o.v. **  
  
I slid Letty's shirt over her head, and started massaging her shoulders.  
  
" Feel good?" I asked as I used my thumbs to release the knots in her back.  
  
" Uhuh." My hands traveled to the middle of her back, and a soft moan escaped her lips. She was so beautiful, my goddess. She showed me what I was missing out on. She showed me what love felt like. When I finished, her amazing body fell into my arms. I pulled the covers over us, and placed Letty's head on my chest.  
  
" How does a nap sound?" I asked my half a sleep goddess. She nodded her head, and snuggled her body into mine. Her breathing softened as she fell asleep in my arms. I shut my eyes, and drifted into darkness as a mental picture of Letty showering came into my head, and her name came out of my mouth in a low mutter.  
  
** Letty's p.o.v. **  
  
I woke up to a hard knocking on my door. My eyes fluttered open, and fell upon Dom. I smiled, and was about to give him a really nice wake up call, but was rudely interrupted.  
  
" Common Letty! We have to get ready for the races!" Mia yelled.   
  
" Ok, ok I'm going." I grumbled walking to the door. I opened it, and gave Mia a fake smile.  
  
" Letty, we gotta get ready!" She said grabbing my wrist and leading me to her room. She dragged me in, and closed the door behind us. I rubbed my eyes until they were used to the lighting in her room.  
  
" Where's Jasmine?" I asked looking around the room, expecting Jasmine to be digging in the closet with Mia.  
  
" She left, she says she'll meet us at the races." I shrugged and slowly made my way to the closet. For herself, Mia picked out some black hip huggers, and a white bandana top, with her black platforms. For myself, I picked out white skintight leather pants, with a black transparent tank top, and a black bra under. For shoes I wore my black combat boots. We let our hair go, and Mia did our make up. For once in our lives we were early. When we walked downstairs, the guys almost threw a party for us.  
  
" Oh shit! They're not late!" Jesse yelled. Mia and I chuckled.  
  
" Yea, we know! Let's just go already!" Mia shouted.  
  
" And they're in a hurry!" Leon pointed out. I rolled my eyes and followed Dom outside as he put an arm around me.  
  
** Jasmine's p.o.v. **  
  
I had picked out my skintight black leather pants, with my black and red Chinese top, and my black boots to wear to the races tonight, with my hair up in black chopsticks. Adrian was once again out with his boys. I found myself not caring anymore. I mean why should I? I drove into the alley, and was forced to park next to Leon. His eyes lingered on me as I got out of my Skyline.   
  
" What the fucks are you looking at?" I asked as I walked by him. I heard him chuckle, but ignored it and walked over to Mia and Letty.  
  
" Hey chicas." I said taking a seat on Letty's hood.  
  
" Hey girl." Letty said smiling.  
  
" So who's racing tonight?" I asked.  
  
" Vince." Mia said grinning.  
  
" You like him chica don't you." I said laughing.  
  
" I've grown fond of him?" Letty shook her head laughing. Vince, Edwin, and two rookies were racing tonight. This was going to be one stupid race since the two rookies didn't stand a chance against V and Edwin, and Vince was a much better racer then Edwin, by a long shot. The guys drove up to the starting line, turning all their Nitrous, and music systems on. Once Leon made sure everything was clear, Hector got in front of all the cars and raised his arms in the air. All of them revved their cars; Vince revved his car one more time, making fire come out of the muffler. He grinned as one of the girls shrieked and jumped out of the way. Hector dropped his arms, and V took off in first. The two rookies stayed behind, as Edwin caught up with V. Vince changed to fourth gear, and flew past Edwin, leaving him behind. A couple of seconds away from the finish line, V pressed the NOS button, and past the finish line in first.  
  
" Yes!" Mia yelled with a smile plastered on her face. I shook my head in disappointment.  
  
" Mi, a four year old could have one that race!" I shouted.  
  
" So what? He still won! Winning is winning right?" Mia said rushing up to Vince. He gave her the money he had won, and she placed a soft kiss on his lips. I started laughing when Dom saw this, and scowled.  
  
" Calm down babe, Mia hasn't been this happy in a while." Letty said clinging on to Dom's arm. " And it's V, your best friend!" She said trying to reason with him. He looked down at her smiling.  
  
" That's why I worry." She shook her head laughing. I had called my old friends Maribel, and Avery, two nights ago. I told them to come to Dom's house so they could meet the team. I sat on the couch watching people dance around me. Leon was grinding with some hoe to 'Get Low' by Lil' Jon and The East Side Boys. I downed my beer, and got up to get another one. On my way to the kitchen I bumped into this guy. He turned around and checked me out.  
  
" Hey, I'm Carlos." He said holding out his hand.  
  
" Jasmine." I said shaking it.  
  
" You wanna dance?" He asked as 'Big Pimpin' by Jay-Z came on. I was about to say no, but I saw Leon and said yes instead. He lead me into the crowd, and just happened to stop next to Leon. He grabbed my hips as I started booty dancing. Leon noticed and glared at Carlos. My booty dancing turned into grinding, as my attempt to make Leon jealous grew bigger. Carlos's hands traveled all over my body, which was driving Leon crazy. By the end of the song, Leon was no longer interested in the hoe. I grinned proudly at myself. I said my thank you's and seeya later's to Carlos, as I saw Maribel and Avery walk in. Maribel had dark brown hair that looked red in the sun, her eyes were a deep brown, and she was about 5'7. She was twenty-one, and got drunk whenever she could. Avery had light brown hair, and green eyes, she was also 5'7, and was one year younger then Maribel.   
  
" Yo girls!" I yelled calling them over. They grinned and walked over.  
  
" Oye!" They said hugging me.  
  
" Nice place you got here chica." They said looking around.  
  
" Well?it's not really mine, It's Dom's" I said pointing him out. Their jaws dropped, hitting the floor.  
  
" Why don't you introduce us?" Avery said beginning to drool.  
  
" First chica, wipe that drool of your mouth, second, he's taken girl?sorry." She smirked and crossed her arms.  
  
" Damn." Maribel said as she saw V walk into the kitchen.  
  
" Yo guys! Get the fuck over here!" I yelled. Dom, Letty, Jesse, Vince, Mia, and Leon, all walked over. " Guys, these are my friends Avery and Maribel, girls, this is Dom, Letty, Mia, Jesse, Vince, and Leon." Jesse's jaw was now on the floor, and he had accomplished on making a puddle of drool on the floor. I guess he liked Avery.  
  
" Jesse, she got too many mega bites for ya?" Leon said patting Jesse back. I chuckled. Jesse immediately closed his mouth.  
  
" Uhhh, hi I'm Jesse." He said holding out his hand. Avery chuckled, and kissed his cheek, ignoring his hand. His cheeks turned a crimson red. Dom and Letty laughed, and went back to dancing.   
  
" So your Vince right?" Maribel asked Vince.  
  
" Umm?Ummm?Yea!" Mia scowled and hit Vince over the head. Maribel laughed.  
  
" You guys are going out? Oh, my bad." Vince looked at Mia confused.  
  
" I ain't dating her?" Mia gasped and backhanded Vince. She frowned and stomped up the stairs. When V realized what he had just said, he ran after Mia.  
  
" Naw Mia, I wasn't thinking girl!" I shook my head.  
  
" You want a drink?" Jesse finally asked Avery. She nodded. Jesse put an arm around her, leading her into the kitchen.  
  
" Well then?I'ma get a drink you girls want anything?" He asked.  
  
" Yea, gimme a beer." Maribel said checking out Leon.   
  
" You?" He asked me.  
  
" Same." I said smirking. When he left, Maribel started asking questions.  
  
" Damn he's fine, what's up with him?" She asked eyeing Leon's ass as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
" Nothing, he's a fucking jerk." I spat.   
  
" Ook then, I can see you two have problems getting along?" I chuckled.  
  
" We didn't two weeks ago?" I said trailing off.  
  
" What happened?" She asked concerned.  
  
" I'll tell you later chica." I said as Leon came back. He handed Maribel a beer, and kept the other for himself. I cleared my throat.  
  
" Oh shit Jasmine, my bad, I forgot!" I shook my head.  
  
" You know what Lee? Fuck you, I'ma have fun tonight." I shoved him out of my way, and made my way towards Carlos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I unlocked the door to my apartment, and silently walked in.  
  
" Baby?" I said making my way to the room I shared with Adrian. We had bought a small apartment not to far away from The Team. When I was nearing the door, I stopped and eaves dropped on his conversation on the phone.  
  
" Yea, I'll be there tomorrow night, you got my stash?" He asked the guy on the phone. " Naw man, one of my boys died yesterday?to much x?fucked him up, so I'm goin' to his funeral tomorrow morning, which will gimme time to go to your place, and my girl won't notice shit." I shook my head, did he think I was that stupid? " So I'm paying for three ounces right?" I chuckled, I hope he fucking dies. " Yea, Yea?aight?peace." I heard him hang up the phone and approach the door. I wasn't going to move, I didn't give three fucks if he knew that I heard the conversation. " Oh shit Jasmine, hey." He said as he walked out of the room.  
  
" Three ounces Adrian? I hope you fuckin' die." I spat slapping him hard. His hand flew to his cheek, rubbing it.  
  
" Why the fuck you actin' all up tight Jasmine! You used to do acid, weed, and crack! Why the fuck you all up in my face now? We used to do it together! Your not the girl I fell in love with."  
  
" No, your right, I'm better." I said glaring at him. " You leave here tonight, don't plan on coming back." He chuckled.  
  
" I wasn't planning on coming back bitch, I'm leaving your ass tonight!" He said grabbing his luggage.  
  
" Go suck a dick Adrian, and get the fuck outta my apartment!" I yelled.  
  
" Gladly." He said pushing me out of his way, and slamming the door behind him.  
  
" Fuckin' punk ass bitch." I muttered, slamming my bedroom door. I started shoving some clothes into my duffle bag. I couldn't stay her tonight. I couldn't bare sleeping in the same bed Adrian and I once had. I grabbed my keys and headed over to Dom's house. When I got there, I had to use the spare key they had given me, because everyone seemed to have fallen asleep. I walked inside, and silently grabbed a comforter out of the hallway closet. I laid down on the couch, and cried myself to sleep.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~* 


	11. High and Hurt

Hey chicas! Glad ya'll enjoyed the last chapter, just warning you, in the next chapters, everything will be changed around. Happiness as you know it has come to an end. And one last thing, I recommend all of you to go see this movie, it's called 'Requiem For A Dream' It's fucking awesome, and it's what inspired me to write the rest of this fic. Now go read! Shout Outs:  
  
Catiewatie: ¤ Hey girl, glad you liked, keep reviewing! Later, Email me sometime! ¤  
  
TiLlHeLlfreezesover4: ¤ Hey girl, thanks for reviewing, like your pen name, it's 5:00 in the morning, sorry I can't write anymore?but I'm tired, and I'm talking to Foxxyboxxer, and Letty Gutierrez =) so yea, Later! ¤  
  
Alex-Diesel: ¤ No! I like your long review =Þ Thanks, wow, my fic is off the chain!!! Kool, my writings different??? Oh my god, yes, I love being different! How is my writing different though??? Yes, I hope that Leon and *Jasmine* work their shit out to!! I *hope* Lol, anyways, thanks a lot girl, keep reviewing!!! I LOVE Dom and Letty =Þ lol, well, Later! ¤  
  
Devil-child9: ¤ It's all good girl, I love giving shout outs, I do it all the time as you can see =Þ lol. Yea, they all better work their shit out! They all need to go to Family Therapy!!! (A/N: SleepyMonkey241: Remember the Family Therapy??? Lmao!!!) Anyways, thanks, and Later! ¤  
  
DomLetty4eva: ¤ Hey chica!!! Lol, yes, I don't waist time for shit! As you know, I have no patience what so ever!! Lol, anyways, yea, I don't know what's up Leon's ass, but he better shape up! Lol, No! You can't beat him up and ruin his face!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU??? Lmao, bueno, Love you girl! *Muah* ¤  
  
Chikita-latina: ¤ I'm soooo sorry girl!!! I was writing the shout outs and I totally forgot, I missed your name by mistake!!! Sowie!!! You know I love you!!! Yea, Jasmine is mentally all fucked up chica, she need help!!! Tanku for reviewing esa! *Muah* ¤  
  
Foxxyboxxer: ¤ Yes! Violence is awesome!!! I'm telling you I need a punching bag!!! Lmao, Anyways, I am talking to you now! Lol, and I am yawning as I write this, so yea my Latina Soul Sista!!! Lol, Luv ya girl!!! Peace! ¤  
  
Gigles2003: ¤ Lol, yea, Adrian needed to go to hell! So I threw him out =Þ Anyways, yea, I hope Leon stops acting like a jerk!!! Later chica ¤   
  
Letty Gutierrez: ¤ Oye! Latina Soul Sista!!! Lmao, the Big Pimpin up in NYC thing! That was creepy, anyways, yes, thanks for reviewing!! Means a lot esa!!! *Tear* j/k, Yea, you're my home girl Maribel, lol, bueno, Love ya girl! ¤  
  
Dreaminmylifeaway: ¤ Damn chica! Write more! Don't know what to write?anyways, thanks for the review, glad you love it!!! Later girl ¤   
  
~* Chapter 10 *~  
  
**Jasmine's p.o.v.**  
  
I woke up to a women's soft voice. I rubbed my eyes soothingly, and opened them. They revealed Letty and her confused features.  
  
" Jasmine, what happened? Why are you here?" She asked frantically, knowing something had happened. She searched my eyes for answers to my actions. I stretched my arms out, and looked at her softly.  
  
" Adrian left?I caught him on the phone, making a deal to buy drugs?so I threw him out?" I trailed off. I single tear rolled down my emotionless face. My eyes held all my pain and anger; no feelings were left inside of me. I was emotionally drained as some would say. I didn't want to feel anymore, I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to get away from everything and everyone. Wrong house to do so, everyone would be asking questions as soon as they saw me. I was tired of being betrayed; I found I did a lot better on my own. The one man I had trusted the most, since the first time I arrived in Los Angeles had turned into a jerk, and obviously didn't care about me anymore. Bottom line, I trusted no one. Letty wrapped her arms around me in attempt to comfort me, but I shook my head and pushed her away.  
  
" Just leave me alone." I growled. I threw the comforter off of me, and pushed my self off the couch.  
  
" Jasmine let me help you!" Letty shouted.   
  
" Letty leave me alone, I don't need help!" I yelled stomping up the stairs angrily.  
  
" Whoa, Ms. Grumpy." Leon said as I pushed him out of my path, and made my way into the guest bedroom.  
  
" Had another fight with your charming boyfriend?" He asked laughing.  
  
" Fuck off, and get out of my life!" I yelled slamming the door in his face. I wanted to escape, life was fucked up, it wasn't supposed to hurt this much. I locked my self up in the bedroom, and dialed Maribel's number on my cell.  
  
" Yea?" She asked in her usual cocky tone.  
  
" Hey chica." I said smiling warmly.  
  
" Hey girl, how's it goin'? How's Adrian treating you?" I growled at the mention of his name.  
  
" He left, I threw him out?anyways, you have dope over there chica?" I asked eagerly.  
  
" Yea girl, you know it, come on over." I hung up the phone rapidly, and shoved it into the back pocket of my jeans.   
  
" Where are you going? Wait?when did you fuckin' get here? We have work Jasmine you can't go out now!" Jesse mumbled lost.  
  
" I'll meet you guys over there, I'm going to go see Maribel." I shouted bounding down the stairs, and out the door. I shoved the key into the ignition, and stepped on the accelerator, shooting down the street at seventy mph. I smiled as Maribel's house came into view. It was two stories; she had money because of her dad. I got out of my car, and eyed her Mitsubishi Spyder convertible. It was a sparkling crimson red, with gold seventeen-inch rims. I calmed my self down, and rang the doorbell.  
  
" Yo chica, come in!" She said smiling. I gladly took the invite and walked inside behind her, locking the door behind me.  
  
" What do you want? Got everything girl." I chuckled and followed her upstairs to her room.  
  
" I just want some weed for today, I have to go to work." I explained cracking my knuckles.  
  
" You got it." She opened one of her drawers, and took out a plastic bag containing little rolls of weed. She took out two, and handed me one, tossing me her lighter promptly after. I placed the joint in my mouth, and flicked the lighter on, holding it up to the weed carefully. When it lit, I closed it and tossed it back over to Maribel. She did the same, and sat next to me on her bed. I took a long draw, and let it escape my lips slowly, enjoying every second of it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walked into the garage struggling to keep my balance. I was already ten minutes late as it was, and didn't feel like being yelled at by Dom. Actually, I couldn't really feel anything?only happiness, and a slight floating sensation.  
  
" Where the fuck were you!" Dom yelled rushing up to me. I covered my mouth and started cracking up.  
  
" I-was-at-Maribel's!!!" I screamed in between breaths. The whole team turned around and looked at me confused. " And-and-wait-wait-wait!!!" I dropped onto the seat in the back, and tried to catch my breath, but failed and started laughing again. " There was a bird!!! On the roof!!! And he flew away!!! Then-we turned around-and her speaker-fell off the computer!!!" Letty stopped what she was doing and walked up to me.  
  
" Are you ok?" She asked putting a hand on my fore head.  
  
" Wait, how do you know the bird was a he?" Vince asked chuckling. I got up, and walked over to him laughing.  
  
" Wait?" I stopped and turned around in a circle, then stopped in front of V again.  
  
" How do I know you're a he?" I asked confused.   
  
" How do I know you're a she?" I put an arm around V and started cracking up.  
  
" Letty she is fuckin' high!" He said joining in on my laughter. I stopped and glared at him.  
  
" I'm not high!" I yelled slapping Vince hard across the face.  
  
" Oww." He whined.  
  
" Yo Jasmine, wanna go fuck?" Leon asked laughing.  
  
" Ok." I said making my way towards Leon.  
  
" No!" Letty yelled grabbing my arm and turning me around.  
  
" Stop Letty!." I whined trying to pull away.  
  
" No, your staying here, now go work on something, we'll talk later." She ordered. I had a mini temper tantrum, stomping my feet and whining, but I soon got over it and headed to the back to get a wrench.  
  
" Oh, and don't break anything!" She yelled right when I box of bolts and screws fell on my foot.  
  
" SHIT!!!" I yelled grabbing my foot, and hoping around in little circles. Everyone started laughing except Letty. Her face tightened, and she rushed up to me, picking up the box, and little screws and bolts.  
  
" One thing in her life goes bad and she has to go get high." Letty mumbled angrily. I giggled and grabbed the wrench that I had meant to get in the first place. I walked over to Leon and grabbed the drill he held in his hands.  
  
" Hmmm?what would happen if?" I mumbled studying the tool. I smiled and headed out front where Leon's car was parked. " I'm gonna go fix your car Leon!" I yelled sitting on the floor in front of his Skyline. I turned the drill on and drove it into one of the tires. I giggled as the tire squeaked, and started deflating slowly.  
  
" What are you doing! Jasmine No!!!" He yelled snatching the drill from my hands. I pouted.  
  
" I fixed it!" I whined pointing to the wheel. He growled and picked me up.  
  
" Yo Dom give me the handcuffs you have in your office." I pounded on his back screaming, but he ignored it.  
  
" How do you know I have handcuffs in there?" I chuckled.  
  
" Oooh, Leon got caught!" I giggled.  
  
" That doesn't matter right now! Can you get them for me please?" Dom shook his head and got the handcuffs for him. Leon grabbed them and sat me on the floor next to a metal post. He finally managed to handcuff me to the post after all my kicking and screaming. " Ha!" He shouted sticking out his tongue. I glared at him, if looks could kill, he would have been dead.  
  
" Why is she handcuffed?" Mia asked walking in with a pile of papers in hand.  
  
" Mia she destroyed the front tire of my car!" Leon shouted pointing at me.  
  
" No! I fixed it Leon!" I shouted struggling to stand up. Mia turned to Letty and lifted an eyebrow.  
  
" She is high Mia?" Letty wasn't too happy about it, and neither was Mia by the look on her face. Mi looked at me painfully and walked back into the shop. I smirked and tried standing up again, but failed one more time. Leon laughed and walked back outside to replace his tire.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time everyone had started getting ready for the races I had become somewhat sane again. Letty had been down the whole day. She had never been crazy about drugs; she had smoked once and hated it. She hated the fact she couldn't control herself in that state of mind. Mia was also distant around me, I didn't care, as long as I didn't hurt I would keep getting high, it was my only escape. I sat on the couch with the guys waiting for Mia and Letty.  
  
" Why aren't you getting dressed with them?" Jesse asked me. I shrugged.  
  
" Don't know. Don't care." Jesse tried to read my expression, but gave up after a couple of minutes and sat down next to me.  
  
" We're ready." Mia shouted walking down the stairs. I had put on my low rider red baggy kapris, with a black fishnet shirt, and a black bra under. My hair was left loose, and I had slipped on my black Vans. Dom scowled at Mia's choice of clothes. She had on a red corset with a pair of skintight black leather pants, with her boots. Her hair was neatly pinned in a bun on top of her head, with two strands of hair falling at the sides of her face.  
  
" You're wearing that?" He asked lifting his eyebrows.  
  
" Yes Dom, and if it bothers you I'll go upstairs and take yet another hour to get dressed." She crossed her arms and waited for Dom's reaction.  
  
" Dom let's just go brotha, no one ever touches her any way because they all know she's your sister." Vince shouted obviously sick of waiting. Dom let out a long sigh and nodded.  
  
" Let's go!" He bellowed grabbing Letty's waist and leading the way outside. Letty had picked out a black plaid schoolgirl skirt, with a black shirt that had a black bow tied on the top, and of course she had to slip on her combat boots. I smirked and followed behind Mia who was yet again ignoring Vince's advances towards her due to last night's events. I looked back at my cousin as she stepped into her car, I gave her a faint smile to try and lighten up her mood, but she just shook her head and slipped into her car.  
  
**Letty's p.o.v.**  
  
I made a mental note to talk privately to Jasmine, I knew her and if she felt happy she would keep on doing drugs. I didn't want that, I loved her like a sister, and the last thing I wanted was to see her all fucked up. We drove into the alley late as always.  
  
" Leticia." A strong voice called out as I stepped out of my car. I turned around and felt my knees buckle. I went limp and leaned on my 240sx to keep me from falling.  
  
" Ricky?" I whispered softly looking up at the man that I had never stopped loving, and never could, even if I tried.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
¤ And there ya go! Ricky was resurrected, and Jasmine Is fucked up! Have fun pondering what the fuck is gonna happen next!!! IM SO TIRED!!! ¤ 


	12. Trouble in the Family

Hey guys, sorry for the wait, once again, but I've been busy. School has started, and my life is just starting to get screwed over again. Enjoy the chapter, and please review, I need the encouragement right now.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Punk-Racer: Yup Ricky was supposed to be dead...but he just wouldn't die...tisk tisk  
  
Leticia Rose: Well atleast someone is glad he's back...hmmm Letty and Dom? I'll see what i can do for ya =) ::Evil Laugh::  
  
Lil K: Yes yes, he was SUPPOSED to be dead...suckers...lol, j/k =) Well I love you for loving my story =) Hope you like the chapy!  
  
Catiewatie: Fine, I'll keep writing, if you keep reviewing!!!! Fair enough girl?  
  
Kali: Hey chica!! Glad you finally reviewed!!! Hows you and your future husband? Lol, yes, you keep trying to figure out how to set me free! Lmao, I FINALLY updated, so you dont have to bug me anymore =)  
  
Vinsbaby1989: Hey girl, glad you like, keep them reviews coming! =0)  
  
foxyboxer: Ay chica, only you...and me...and Kayla...you get the point!!! Lmao, yea i was cracking up cuz that happend to me once to..my big toe hurt like hell though...=( Bueno mi Latina Soul Sista, review!! Luv ya girl  
  
Letty Gutierrez: Lmao!! You my source of weed girl, Lol, Yay you reviewed!!! Bueno, I gotta use real life, cuz yours is hilarious, lol, hows mr.speaker??? Lol, aww, your reviews mean alot, bueno, I'ma go now, cuz I'm talking to you now anyways =) Yea that Big Pimpin Up In NYC shit was scurry...and so was that...ok I'ma stop...lol, ::Throws spit ball at Kayla:: HAHA!!! Love ya girl, buh bye!!  
  
Anonymous: Of course I will keep on writing!!! It's my damn hobbie =)  
  
Devil-child9: Sorry girl!! But this chapter will make ya feel better...I think? Well review and let me know!!  
  
DomLetty4eva: Damn esa!!! You wanna leave longer reviews??? Bueno, you better review longer this time chica, Love ya!!! Muah, buh bye =)  
  
~* Chapter 11 *~  
  
Ricky's name escaped her lips without warning, and she soon started seeing black and white clouds around her. Her hand held her forehead weakly as she searched desperately for something to hold on to.  
  
" Baby, what's wrong?" He asked in confusion; as she fell forward and grasped his shirt tightly to keep her self balanced on her own two feet. She went pale and her eyelids shut tightly as she let herself go, falling into space.   
  
" Letty!" Jasmine yelled falling to her cousin's side. Dominic turned around at the sound of his beloved's name being called out. His eyes encountered her helpless body lying on the floor, looking almost dead.  
  
" Jasmine what the fuck happened!?!" He yelled grabbing hold of her body and shaking her softly, hoping that she would soon wake. Jasmine looked up, showing Dom her now pale, shivering body. He followed her gaze and met with the eyes of an unknown man.  
  
" You look like you've just seen a ghost girl?" Vince muttered concerned.  
  
" Ricky you're supposed to be dead!!! We buried you, you fucking asshole!!" She yelled grabbing hold of the man's throat and shaking him violently. Leon pushed through the crowd of confused body's and took hold of Jasmine's waist, pulling her off of him. Dom stood up with Letty's body hanging lifelessly in his arms, and glared at Ricky. Ricky's hand shot up to his neck and rubbed it, looking at Jasmine. She gave up the fight against Leon and ended up crying. Soft caring Leon took over, and tried taking her into his arms, but she failed to comply and pushed him away forcefully, making it clear she didn't want his attention.  
  
" So your Ricky?" Dom asked walking up to him slowly. Ricky was at least 6'2, and had well toned muscles. His blue eyes locked gaze with Dominic's chocolate ones, in an imaginary battle.  
  
" Yea, who are you?" Ricky threw back defensively.  
  
" Letty's boyfriend." Dom knew very well what he was doing. Ricky's hands balled up into fists, but knew better of it, and controlled him self.  
  
" Look I really don't care who the fuck you are, she fainted, and we need to wake her up, I'll take her back home with me if you guys are too busy racing." Dom's face went red at the fact that Ricky actually thought he could take Letty from him.  
  
" You got to be fucking me if you think you're taking her anywhere." He turned around and found Hector. " Yo Hector! Were leaving, races are called off on my part, and there's no party tonight guys so, don't fuckin show up at my house." He turned around to Ricky and huffed. Letty would remember seeing him, so she would eventually find him. " You can follow me back home." He finally decided. Ricky nodded and got into his car.  
  
**Back Home**  
  
Dom laid Letty softly down on the couch, making sure not to hurt her. Jasmine slowly walked in behind everybody, still pale. She grabbed hold of Ricky and dragged him into the kitchen with her. She stood there lost in front of him, not knowing what to say or do.  
  
" What-what?who are you?" She asked searching his eyes for some sort of explanation. He placed his elbows on the kitchen counter, and rested his head on his palms.  
  
" I never died Jasmine?the government just thinks I am?my name is Alex Rodriguez now." They looked at each other patiently, thinking of what to say next. " Adrian told me what happened?" Jasmine's face fell, and glared at him for bringing up the subject.  
  
" Adrian knew you weren't dead?" Ricky bit his lip and nodded silently. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she started recalling good times with Adrian, when her life wasn't fucked up. " Why did you come back?" She asked softly holding back tears. Now with Ricky here, it would only keep reminding her of Adrian, driving her to the point of insanity. He looked up at her with no response. Jasmine glared at him, and stormed out the kitchen door, grabbing a belt she found laying around, and ran upstairs.  
  
Mia had taken a bottle of alcohol, and was holding it up to Letty's nose. Ricky walked in slowly not really knowing his place, and took a seat on the floor next to the couch. Letty's eyes fluttered open and she shot up wiping the cold sweat off of her forehead. She searched around the room, until she found what she was looking for.  
  
" Ricky?" She asked in disbelief. Her Ricky was dead, and there was no way in hell he could ever come back.  
  
" Yea love, it's me." He told her softly. Her eyes grew big and she began studying him. She crawled down next to him and caressed his face. Her fingers ran across his cheek soothingly, he couldn't take it anymore and wrapped his hand around hers, bringing her knuckles to his lips, kissing them one at a time softly. " It's me Letty, it's ok."  
  
" No it's not ok Ricky, you died! We buried you god dammit!" She screamed breaking down, recalling his funeral. It was hell; her first love had died and left her?now he was back.  
  
" I had to go Letty, I was in deep shit aight? I'm sorry for putting you through that?believe me I suffered too." Letty shook her head disagreeing.  
  
" You didn't go through shit! I saw them lower your body into the ground Ricky! Fuck man?" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, trying to think of what to say to comfort her.  
  
" I'm sorry." Was all he was able to come up with. The team had stayed quiet until now, Dom finally spoke up confused as to what was going on, was Letty still his?  
  
" What the fuck is happening here Let?" He finally asked. After seeing them touch, and talk, it was his turn now, it was his business to find out what the fuck was happening. Ricky let out a long sigh, and decided to tell his long life story. Letty was in no shape to tell them anything. She was already lost, not knowing whether she was in a dream, or whether Ricky was really there.  
  
Meanwhile, Leon had wondered upstairs after Jasmine. He creped up slowly to the guest bedroom, and looked through the crack she had mistakenly left open. He saw her search through her bag, she took out a CD, and he recognized it as Deftones 'White Pony'. She slipped it into the small boom box that was in that room, and blasted it. She then took out a needle, and a bag of white powder. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Leon knew what she was doing, but didn't know how to stop her, or if he even should. She tied the belt she had found tightly around her upper arm; making her vain pop out into her line of vision, and held out the back of her elbow. Jasmine flicked the needle making sure there weren't any air bubbles, then shot up the heroin into her arm. Leon winced as she did this, he wanted to stop her from continuing, he swallowed hard, and reached to push the door open, but again was stopped as she released all the white powder onto a white sheet of paper, and looked around frustrated. She cursed under her breath, and reached for her wallet. She took out a dollar bill, and rolled it up. She inhaled all of the crack through the rolled up dollar within minutes. He was stunned by how much she had inhaled. Did she want to die or something? Probably?he thought. He cursed at him self for being an asshole the passed few days. He looked at her in sorrow as she started laughing uncontrollably and started dancing. He could probably take control of her, and make her want him?it took all he had not to. He cursed loudly, and stomped into his room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Ricky finished the story, and looked at Dom. It was going to be a long battle. He could tell Dominic loved her. Who didn't? She was beautiful.   
  
" So who's it going to be Letty? Ricky, or me?" Letty looked at Dominic with wide eyes. Her mouth dropped, and she tried to say that she wanted Dom, but it wouldn't come out, only air escaped her lips now. She looked at Ricky, then back at Dom. She kept this up for a good five minutes, before she said.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Wow?I wrote a lot?that was unexpected. Anyways, Did ya like? I hope so?I'm tired of listening to depressing music for one night! Shit?next to be updated will be Paradise, to any of you who read that one, sorry for not updating it sooner!! I love you all!! Now go review!!! Please!!!! *Loca 


	13. New Problems

Hey everyone...Sorry for not writing in such a long time...I've just been caught up with school work, and a lot of other fucked up shit, but since I suddenly have this urge to write, I will. ~*Chapter 12*~ **Letty's p.o.v.**  
  
I slowly pushed myself off the couch and silently made my way upstairs. I couldn't believe he was back. I kept telling myself this was all just a bad dream, but it wasn't, it was my reality. I crawled under the covers trying to forget everything, but naturally, I couldn't, no one in they're right mind could. I drowned out the heavy music coming from Jasmine's bedroom and fell asleep, hoping that by tomorrow, I would have some sort of an answer.  
  
** Jasmine's p.o.v. **  
  
I had, had a good trip last night. There was nothing better then an upper to erase all memory of last nights events. I let out a soft sigh as I realized today was another day in this so called life that never got any better, but instead worse. " Jasmine get up!" Mia shouted through the door. " I'm up!" I shouted back at her. I felt like a little kid in this household. I know I have a job, I know when I need to get up, and I sure as hell don't need Mia to be telling me what to do. I combed out my hair, and picked it up into a messy bun, then I grabbed a pair of jeans, and a Jimi Hendrix shirt from the closet, and put them on. I walked out into the kitchen, and took a seat next to Jesse. " Yo, what's up?" He asked handing me a cup of coffee. " Same old shit, different day of the week." I said shrugging. I locked eyes with Leon as soon as he came in. He tumbled over his own feet, and I let out a small laugh. " Hey." He said taking a seat next to me. I looked him up and down, there was something different about him today. " What's wrong with you?" I asked after several moments of thinking. " Nothing, why? Is there something you wanna talk about?" I smirked at and immediately realized that he knew. " Nope, I'll see you guys at work." I grabbed my car keys, and headed out the door, hoping Leon wouldn't come after me and cause a huge scene.  
  
**Letty's p.o.v.**  
  
My hand trailed lazily over Dom's as my eyes slowly opened to reveal the morning sun. I turned over to meet Dom's adorable face. He looked like a little boy when he slept. I reached over and caressed his cheek, not having the power to wake him up yet. I loved him, but there was that other problem. " Baby...get up, it's time for work." I said shoving him softly. When his eyes opened, I walked into the bathroom, and started my morning routine.  
  
**Jasmine's p.o.v.**  
  
I walked out of "Walmart" with a pack of blacks in hand, and my new purple lighter. I took a seat on the street corner, and placed a black in my mouth. I lit it up, and inhaled in the smoke, then let it out of my mouth slowly. A young boy and his mother walked by, staring at me as they went. " I'll never smoke mommy...yuck." The little boy told his mother trying to get away from the smoke. I chuckled. I used to say that. At nine o'clock, I got off my ass, and headed to work. When I got there, everyone was there except for Letty. " Morning." I said as I cheerfully walked in. " What the fuck is up with you?" Vince grumbled. " Nothing...HEY! I have an idea..." I grabbed a box of tools, and slid under a car. " You and Mi aren't together anymore, right?...Pass me a wrench." " Right, but what do you care?" He asked as he passed me a wrench. " Tanku, well, I was thinking...you know the friend I introduced you to a couple of days ago?" I asked. " Yea, where is this going Jasmine?" I knew what he was thinking, and I smiled. " You guys seemed to hit it off pretty well, why don't you ask her out? Here's her number."  
  
I rolled out from under the car, and wrote her number on the palm of his hand. He gave me a smirk and walked away. My job was done. ***HEY!!! I finally updated!!! Yay!!! It took me like 1 month to write this stupid sorry ass chapter, I don't even think it's that good. Well, please review, and let me know what you think, love all of you!  
  
*Amanda*** 


	14. New Beginnings

Whoa, I'm glad to see that you guys enjoyed the last chapter...I didn't think it was that good, but I guess it was. Well here is another update, I'll be updating Paradise soon for all of you that are reading it. 

~*Chapter 13*~ 

  
** Letty's p.o.v.** 

I walked out of the house, and locked the door behind me. As I turned around, I almost choked on my own saliva as I saw who stood behind me. 

" Ricky, I-I, you didn't tell me you were going to come over this early." I said struggling to form one simple sentence. I was scared. I was scared to make the wrong decision and regret it for the rest of my life. 

" Sorry baby, but I couldn't wait to spend some time with you again." I frowned. 

" Well, maybe if you weren't to busy eating shit, we wouldn't have been a year apart!" I pushed him out of my way and got into my car. I backed out of the driveway and peeled off down the street. Was this wise? Was it wise to fight with my first true love? I loved him more then life itself, but the pain he made me go through was horrible, no one on the face of this planet could ever describe in words what I went through. I didn't want to go through that again. Especially now that I have lost Jasmine...if I were to choose Ricky...and if he were to leave me again...where do I go? A tear ran down my cheek. I loved Dom a lot...but I have lost the two most important people in my life. Jasmine and Ricky, and I have lost them both to the world of drugs. I wouldn't be able to decide in one day, but I will have an answer by the end of this week. I parked my car in the entrance of the garage, and got out. " Hey guys." I said tossing my keys on Dom's desk. 

" Hey beautiful." I smiled at the sound of Dom's voice. His big brown eyes stared into mine and held them captured. He placed his hands on my hips and dragged me down onto his lap. Our lips met, and it felt like heaven. There were no worries, just pure bliss. 

" I gotta get working." I said slowly pulling away. He smiled, and let me go.

** Jasmine's p.o.v.** 

After work, everyone headed back to the house to get ready for the races. I closed my bedroom door after me, and opened my closet, scanning it for some clothes to wear. A soft knock came from outside, and I went to answer it. As I opened the door, Leon pushed me into my room, and locked the door behind us. 

" What the fuck is your problem!" I yelled. 

" I'm not the one with the problem Jasmine, you are!" He shouted back. 

" What are you talking about? I don't have a fucking problem Leon!" Leon's face grew dark and dull. 

" I know your doing drugs Jasmine! I fuckin saw you last night! I want you to stop!" He said grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to him. 

" I don't give a shit about what you wan me to do!" I shouted trying to tear myself away from him, but it only made him grab on harder. 

" Those drugs are going to fuck your life up Jasmine! Your not the same anymore, they're fucking you up!" I finally managed to tear my arm away from his grasp, and I was more then pissed off. 

" Shut the fuck up! You don't know me! You don't know who I was! And one more thing Leon, it's my choice whether I want to get fucked up or not, it's my problem, if you don't like it, then don't watch! Now get the fuck out!" And with those last words, I pushed him out of my room. I disregarded everything he told me, and went back into closet. I finally pulled out a pair of tight hip hugger jeans, and a black and white striped tank top. I slipped on my super modified adidas, and let my hair down. For makeup, I put on thick black eyeliner, black mascara, and clear lip gloss. 

" You ready?" Mia asked through the door. 

" Yea, I'll be right out." I shoved my cell into the back pocket of my jeans, shoved my wallet into the other one, and walked downstairs. Everyone was downstairs already. I glared at Leon as he passed by me. 

" You look pretty." I turned around and met the sweet forgiving eyes of Jesse. I gave him a slight smile, and mouthed thank you. 

" Alright, let's go." Dom bellowed. We followed him out of the house, and got into our cars. 

  
** Letty's p.o.v.** 

I clung to Dom's arm adoring everything about him. All the whore's came up to him trying to flirt, but he would just simply say " I'm with her." And look down at me. Life without him looked impossible now. He was so perfect. And the best part was that he was mine. No stupid bimbo could come between us. He wasn't into anything as serious as drugs. Nothing could keep us apart, we were one. And I wanted it to stay like that. I hadn't thought about Ricky until now. He was gone most of the time I was with him anyways...I loved Dom, I loved kissing him, I was in heaven, pure happiness. Nothing at this moment could make me happier.   
  
All my happiness went down the drain when I saw Jasmine. There she was...planning out another night of drugs. 

" Yo Jesse, you're racing tonight!." Avery smiled at Jesse, and gave him a soft kiss. 

" Be carful Jesse." Was all she said before Jesse got into his car and rove up to the starting line. 

  
** Jasmine's p.o.v.** 

Maribel's car parked next to mine, followed by a black maxima. Out of the Maxima came out a a tall slim looking guy about 5'9, with black hair up in liberty spikes, and a very thin beard and mustache. 

" Hey girl." I said greeting Maribel with a hug. 

" Hey chica, this is Alex, Alex, this is Jasmine." She said introducing us. Alex was hot. I never thought I would say this, but he was hotter then Leon. I licked my lips, and smiled at him. 

" Hey, how are ya?" He asked giving me a sly smile. 

" Good, you?" I asked grinning mischiveously. 

" Awesome." He replied. Maribel laughed. 

" Alex, I was thinking we could hang out at Jasmine's place after this bullshit is over, they usually have a huge party after the race's." I loved Maribel, she was awesome, I knew that she noticed I was attracted to him.


End file.
